The First Kampfer
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: TAKE TWO! Try as you might to hide your past, it always has a way of catching up with you. A former Kampfer returns to end the way in a more bloodthirsty way. Can Natsuru repeat what he has done twice before and turn him into an ally? Either way, the war shall end.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS! I am Christopherweebling, bringing you a REWRITE of my first fanfiction.**

 **So here's a little rundown on why I'm doing this. When I first became a fanfiction writer, I barely knew anything about writing. I barely understood pacing or spelling, or anything really. And I like to think that I've grown somewhat as a writer, but to be honest I'm not too sure. But whenever I look back upon the first ten chapters of The First Kampfer(Technically nine because of the one Authors notes chapter), I always feel so disappointed in myself. I want to give you guys the best darn stories I can make, that's why I took up a Beta Reader for HoodWitch(Who I have since let go of due to quitting fanfiction and not wanting to tie him back down again.). I want to make you all happy. And that was so piss poor. I'm gonna give you stuff I know you're gonna like.**

 **Now, I want to make sure that the major plot points stay the same while also throwing in some new ones and making the Omega Warrior(Who is NOT a self insert, by the way. I don't have a robot arm or an "Omegatrix" or AIs or anything) have more depth to him. I also might not do any of those PSAs anymore because I didn't really have much though for them.  
**

 **I'm gonna try my damnedest to make sure that this is enjoyable for you all. I hope, pray, that you like this.**

* * *

It was such a waste.

500,000 active guards on duty. Armed with the greatest weapons the Moderators could provide. All of them trained for some of the greatest battles to ever transpire.

All for one prisoner.

"Trust me, the Fuhrer knows what she's doing. If she says this guy needs to stay in chains, he stays in chains." Said the Moderator Patrol Guard leading the new recruit down the hallways towards the cell.

"If she told you to jump off a cliff, would you?" The recruiter asked, failing to understand the processes they were taking.

"Look, I know this may seem crazy, but this guy has done stellar things since he got involved in the war."

"I doudt that."

"If what's been said is true, then he's taken down more Kampfers in a month than any other could in a year."

"'If what's been said?' As in rumors? For all we know, this guy could be completely innocent of any crimes he's been convicted o-"

The recruit would have continued if not for the sudden click of a gun's safety being turned off and the inside of a barrel being displayed in front of her.

"Are you calling the Fuhrer a liar?" The guard asked.

"N-no, I was just-"

"The Fuhrer has trained us, raised us, cared for us. We owe her our lives, our homes. If you believe that she has been lieing to us, then you are no comrade of mine."

"I-I would never say such things! I'm completely faithful to the Fuhrer, I love her just as she loves me! As all of us do and she does all of us!"

"Good." The guard said before putting her gun down. "Remember, you're not allowed to speak such things about the Fuhrer. You are her soldier, you follow command without hesitation."

"N-not to worry." The recruit stuttered. "I live to obey, no hesitation here!"

As this duo descended deeper into the prison, the echo of their footsteps grew stronger and longer. To the point that the recruit couldn't tell if they belonged to the two of them or some third party member. After what felt like hours they finally reached the end of the stairs, seeing great doors of metal. The steel, stainless. Contradicting the age of the vessel which it resided in. The recruit stared at them, curiosity burned in her eyes.

"I'm just wondering who would be considered this much of a threat is all." She said. Her elder looked her in the eye for a minute before a smirk spread over her lips.

"Why don't I introduce you to him?" She said before she pulled the doors keys out of her pocket.

"A-are we allowed to do that?" The recruit asked.

"We aren't forbidden, it's not a crime is there are no rules against it."

"B-but is this safe?"

"Pretty sure."

"That's not good-"

Before she could finish, the doors already creaked open as though they were held onto rusted hinges. The room inside was dark, blackness was burned by the light of the hallway. In it was next to nothing. Except a man.

The recruit studied him quickly. His arms and legs were bound to the walls, holding him up off the ground. He was dressed simply for a prisoner, wearing black shoes and dark blue pants. He had this white shirt with a green stripe going down it that had a red W with what looked like a C turned to the right above it so that the made this mock Omega symbol. His skin was pale and his limbs were thing. He looked at her with dim emerald eyes. His brown hair grew down to his eyebrows and down his neck, and was extremely messy.

"Private, meat your prisoner, Chris. Chris, this is the newest guard." The leader said as though she wasn't talking to a criminal. The boy did not speak.

"N-not much of a talker is he?" the private asked.

"They never are, I'd assume." The leader asked before handing her keys to the recruit. "Lock the doors when you're done with him, will ya? I gotta get back to my shift." She was already halfway out of the door when she said this.

The recruit watched her leave, as did the prisoner. Looking back at him, the recruit saw nothing in his eyes, no rage, fear, nothing. He was peculiar to the recruit. She's never seen someone like him before.

"What did you do to get yourself locked up in here?" She asked him. He either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. "Come on, you can tell me." She walked closer to him. Still no response, though his eyes did seem to be trained on her.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" She asked, standing right in front of him now. Still no response. "Guess it doesn't matter." She pulled out her pistol, a small revolver, and started spinning it around her finger. "Always do as the Fuhrer tells yo-"

Before she could react, he lent forwards and bit onto the gun and her fingers. Reacting on instinct she let go and jumped back, not knowing that was what he had wanted. Spinning the gun around his mouth, he pointed it at his right hand and pulled the trigger with his tongue. The recoil throw his head back sharply, but the restraint on his wrist had been blasted off. He quickly took the gun out of his mouth.

The recruit turned to run, but before she could take so much as two steps, a bullet ran through the back of her knee and dug itself into the floor. She bent down in pain as the criminal began shooting away the rest of his restraints. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she realized what people were going to do to her once they found out she had failed on her first day.

With a thud. The prisoner fell to the floor. His eyes trained on the new guard before he could hear the echo of footsteps racing down the stairs. He readied his gun and prepared for the next target.

"What's going on down he-" _*Bang!*_ Before the previous guard could finish, she was shot through the four head, her head jerked back as her body went limp. She bent down onto her knees and fell to the floor, life devoid of her eyes.

Chris walked closer towards the door before turning his attention to the private. He saw tears rolling down her face and almost felt pity for her. He knew how the moderators worked, she was a failure.

The private looked up at the prisoner with pleading eyes. "P-Please, you can't let them find out about this. They'll punish me."

The prisoner suddenly realized the weight in his right hand and what the private was requesting.

"K-kill me, it would be painless compared to what they do."

Chris lifted up the gun and looked at the weapon he held. If he chose to shoot her, she dies quickly and painlessly. Let the moderators find her...

"Gladly." He said as he lifted the gun to her head. The girl closed her eyes and, with a deep breath, Chris pulled the trigger. He watched as she fell to the floor lifeless. He bent down over the private and wiped away her tears.

Her face cleared, we began his walk up the stairs. First he needed to reclaim what was his, then he leaves.

* * *

Finding the armory took considerably longer than the warrior had anticipated. Granted, he did attempt to keep a low profile in his search for his tools, but he was extremely surprised by the lack of signs pointing anyone in any direction. The only signs he was was which series of triple digit numbers were which way. Having no history with the moderators had limited his sense of direction. Before this wouldn't be a problem. Now...

After what felt like hours, but knowing his sense of time it was probably either longer or shorter, he finally came into a room filled with weapons. Abstract and foreign tools decorated the walls. Chris scanned the room he was in, looking for his tools, the only ones he would need.

His cybernetic enhanced eyes highlighted familiar shapes, and he leapt towards them. Opening a cabinet, he found what he had needed. Reaching in, he slipped on the red hoodie with green stripes on the sleeves and edges of the pockets, the inside of the jacket had thin green fur. Chris reached in and slipped his black fadora on. Then he took what he really needed. A sonic screwdriver which he slipped into his hoodie's inside pocket. A hook that seemed to curve into a sort of pistol shape, which he slipped into his left pocket. A Prophets Bane that looked as though it could disconnect into two which he shoved into his right pocket. And a brown cane with a golden hook at the end which he slipped onto his back, one good thing coming out of his life support. These were the tools that only the greatest would wield. He was proud to call them his own.

Now for the real glory. Searching the cabinet he found that he had completely emptied it. Reaching into his inner pocket he pulled out the sonic and pressed the button. The claws holding the green bulb opened as the dim emerald light glowed into his eyes and a soft buzzing was heard. He released the button and patted the device into the palm of his free hand.

"Come on, work already." He muttered to himself as the device made another soft whistle. He gripped it into his other hand as he began to turn the base of it to re-calibrate. He then pressed the button again and this time the whistling was sharper and the light brighter. He could feel the data poring into him as the sonic collected it. He ran a quick scan of the room before the device showed him to his true price.

Putting the screwdriver away, he walked to the other side of the room and reached into a drawer close to the floor. In it he saw his greatest tool, his symbol of honor. The Omegatrix he was assigned. Picking it up, Chris wondered his he could be considered worthy to wield one given what he had attempted. But he reasoned that if his doppelgangers could wield one, so could he. With that he slipped the gauntlet on and felt it shrink to fit his wrist. Looking at the watch like core of the device, he found the badge of the Omega Warrior to be vacant, replaced by blackness.

This would make things difficult. Without Omega the device was near useless. Getting most of the systems to run would be a hassle, the Matrixies is almost inoperable without an AI the user face was so complicated. And his massacre leading up to his defeat was nowhere near as easy as he made it look.

Retrieving his weapons, however, was only half the battle. Now he needed an exit. Fighting the Moderators directly would be pointless, they had immunity from most inter galactic enforcers, and those police were unaware of what the Moderators were doing. He needed to make them pay attention. If the soldiers they create dwindled in numbers enough, they would start investigating.

Of course, for that, he needed to find the docking station. With how long it took him to find the armory, that would be hell.

Or at least it would have been if the door hadn't slid open at that moment.

Chris didn't even hesitate as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the hook, gripping it tightly as he mentally gave it the command to transform into a Bolt Shot. He quickly placed it against his new guest's head and quickly scanned the hallway for anyone else. All clear, he turned back to the soldier and quickly gripped her weapon with his free hand, pointing it away from himself and yanking it out of her grip.

This certainly made things easier.

* * *

It was so much easier navigating the Moderator's base when someone was kind enough to give you directions before they died. At least he could say she died quickly and painlessly.

Quietly approaching the door, Chris slipped it open a crack and scanned the inside of the docking station. He saw numerous soldiers and quick a few ships of varying sizes. Some large, no doudt with numerous weapons equipped, and others smaller, cruisers perhaps.

Unfortunately for the former Warrior, there were very few places to hide, and very many soldiers armed with various flavors of fire arms to work around. Chris let out a annoyed groan as he began weighing his options. His Life Extender was running dangerously low on fuel, he was outnumbered, and to be caught here would mean certain death.

Chris let out a sigh and a mental prayer that he would be able to survive this. He reached over his shoulder and grabbed his cane. Gripping the bottom of it, he sent a mental message to the tool and within nanoseconds the cane lit up a bright blue as it began to reshape itself. Within a second it had converted itself into a Gravity Hammer.

He slipped the door open a crack again and began to look for a suitable target, something that could cause a lot of damage in a short amount of time. Searching quickly, he saw a few soldiers pushing a cart caring various fuel tanks. Taking the opportunity, he threw the door open and threw his hammer at the tanks. The hammer hit behind the soldier, catapulting her into the air and scattering the fuel tanks. This got a lot of people's attention. As the tanks flew he pulled out the smaller hook and turned it into a standard pistol and fired at one right before it hit the ground. The only thing the soldiers heard was a loud _Bang!_ and all of a sudden there was a fireball in the launch bay.

Chris quickly rushed forward, making a b-line for his weapon as the explosions continued to erupt. He shifted his side arm into an SMG and began firing at any soldier that wasn't distracted and or incinerated. He slid across the floor as he grabbed the Hammer, at this point returned to it's cane state, and converted it into a assault rifle and began firing. He quickly put his side arm away and pulled out his energy sword as he began mowing down soldiers in his attempt to reach the nearest cruiser.

Noting that many bullets were starting to go into him, he shifted his assault rifle into a more destructive fuel rod cannon and began firing into the larger crowds while simultaneously slicing and stabbing anyone in his way. He would not be stopped, he will escape.

Reaching the ship he turned around to face whatever soldiers were left as he turned his cannon into an incineration cannon and fired off shots at numerous groups before going inside. Reaching the control room, he found three more soldiers armed with varying weapons. Not even phased by this he turned his weapon into a shotgun and pumped it before he resumed the massacre.

The three obstetrical removed, he ran behind the controls and started pushing buttons, no AI to help him remember the controls made starting the ship difficult, but he quickly managed to get the hatch to close before any more can come in and activated the engine. He gripped the steering mechanism and activated the hyper-drive. Most people would think twice about activating a hyper-drive in the docking station, he didn't even think once.

The ship rushed forward and passed through the force field that separated the Moderator's base from the cold of deep space. The remaining soldiers could only watch on in horror as the prisoner escaped.

The former warrior wasted no time pulling out his sonic screwdriver and setting it to find any tracking devices on the ship and short-circuit them. Pointing the device at the ceiling, he pushed down on the button and caused the claws on the bulb to open, extending the screwdriver a few inches as it made it's signature high-pitched whistle. He looked down at the controls and took note of the error messages. He let out a sigh of relieve when the console said that all tracking systems were inactive.

He then looked down on his wounds, or rather his lack therefore of. The device keeping him alive had done its job and healed any hole he had in him that he didn't previously. He would have to thank that meddlesome human for that. But right now he had more important things to do.

He needed to bring the Moderators to justice. And he could only figure out one way to do that.

* * *

 **I'll be honest with you, I think I've fallen out of love with Kampfer at some point. Don't worry, I'll still try to write this fic, and make it better. But just a heads up, don't be surprised if the chapters still aren't that good. I wasn't really a fan of the whole 'OC centered fanfic' thing despite writing one(Though that's normally because it's 'Hey, this character I made is in the main plot and not much changes.') and it's way to easy to make my character a Marty Stu. Don't worry, I'll try to avoid that.**

 **So, see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing the renegade Warrior did was set a course for one of the bases he had established on a close by planet, close being relatively speaking of course, the base was several solar systems away from the Moderator's main base. He needed to make sure they weren't following him to the destination.

A bit of science juice to ensure his life extender wouldn't run out on him, a quick meal, snacks for the ride, and a new ship. The Moderator's ship, while fast, wasn't fast enough for his liking.

He preferred traveling by wormholes anyway.

With that, he was off again, off to the planet he had once so desperately protected. Cared for. He wanted to save them, he really did. But now, there was just no other way. The Moderators designed the Kampfer system to keep the interstellar police from taking notice of the war raging on the planet. He couldn't prevent himself from looking like a murderer either way. If they wouldn't notice, then he'd make them take notice. He had no other choice... Right.

' _No._ ' He thought. ' _This is the only solution. The Moderators have the police rapped around their fingers. If I don't make the police take notice of what's going on, nothing will change. And what of her?_ '

Shizuku, his old friend, or at least that's what he was lead to believe. Not even Omega was able to calculate her betrayal. Taking his arm when he was at his weakest. He should have known better, trusting someone else? Trust was a weakness, there was enough evidence to convince him of that.

Still, he can't really blame Shizuku, always wanting to be one step ahead just like him. And he will admit, she did a pretty good job at helping those Whites take him down, even if she fell for their mind tricks in the end.

She would need to be the first target, after all, she did take him down so well the first time.

Though the battle was enjoyable, and he did hold some respect for her. Maybe he should give her a heads up, just for the hell of it?

' _No, that's a stupid idea._ ' Chris thought. ' _She already defeated you once, and now you have the element of surprise, do you want to throw your chances at victory away?_ '

Then again, Shizuku has proven herself to be quite the adversary. An equal should die with honor, yes?

' _Besides, Shizuku probably has a few plans set up for if I were to attempt some stealth attacks. The last thing she would expect is for me to give her a fair fight._ '

After a few minutes of consideration, he lifted up his wrist and began adjusting the dial on the Omegatrix. Navigating a few holo-screens he eventually found the communication system. He then scrolled through the list until he found the name he was looking for. Thankfully he hadn't taken her off his contacts list.

A few taps later, and the sound of a phone ringing echoed through the ship. Chris stood there impatiently as the ringing continued for what he felt was longer than necessary. It was almost as if someone who tried to kill her and got taken off world was trying to call her or something.

Eventually, there was a clicking sound before Shizuku's hushed voice ran into his ears. " _How are you calling me?_ "

"So you remember me?" The former warrior responded. "Surprised they let you keep those memories. Wouldn't knowing about the moderators put a damper on their plans?"

" _I set up some reminders, didn't want to forget a monster like you._ " The girl responded.

"You knew I'd escape?"

" _Wish I were wrong._ "

"But really now, did you honestly, truly, think they could keep me locked up in there?" Chris asked. "How long has it been, a few months? A year at most? I really don't know, there weren't many devises meant to keep track of time in my cell."

" _Why are you calling me?_ "

"Always so serious, Shizuku. Why not lighten up a little? You did want to be a comedian, didn't you?" Chris stated. "Well, if you truly want to know, I'm calling you because I want to best you in a fair fight. Not many people in your galaxy could pose that kind of challenge to me, much less defeat me. You're a worthy opponent, and I want you die as such."

" _Either that or you actually want me to win._ "

"Wh-What? Me, want you to defeat me? How would the inter-galactic police be made aware of the Moderators' crimes in that case?" Chris stated. "If I say I want you to die on an equal playing field, I mean just that."

" _This time, I'll kill you myself._ "

"Ha, good luck with that." Chris stated. "Let's be real here, Shizuku, you never could match my abilities. My weapons, superior. My powers, unmatched. You will fail, the human race will tragically die out, and the Moderators will be brought to justice."

" _Yeah right, in your... What are you too doing in here?_ "

Chris raised an eyebrow as he vaguely heard someone else through the phone. From what he could make out, they didn't know what Shizuku was talking about.

"Do you have friends?" Chris asked. "I never thought you'd make any friends outside of me and Tamiko. Put me on speaker, I want to talk with them."

" _Give me one good reason why I should-No, I told you guys, already-_ "

Chris just let out a sigh as he flicked his wrist and pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Changing the settings on it, he pointed it at his bracer and pressed the button, projecting the green light as making the whistling noise he was so used to. Once he released the button, he spoke. "Am I on speaker now?"

" _Hu_ _. What? How did you-_ "

"Sonic Screwdriver, Shizuku. Did you really forget about that thing?" Chris questioned as he put his devise away. "Now, who are your friends?"

" _Well, that's certainly not Natsuru._ "

"Natsuru, who's that again?" Chris wondered aloud before he heard the tone of the phone hanging up. He hit the call button again, but time after a series of beeping, the screen displayed the words, 'Failed to Reach This Number.'

"Great." Chris began. "Omega, search for any Natsuru's who have any connections with Shi-Oh, right." He faced palmed himself for forgetting something as big as his lack of an AI.

"Well, not to worry, Chris. You got this all under control." He muttered to himself as he finally came out of hyper space, seeing the great big blue and green sphere he used to protect. He activated the ships cloaking field and set the auto-pilot for one of the old hangers his Earth base had. He sat down in the pilots seat and began contemplating how he would defeat them.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **Is it a sign of how much that I've improved as a writer that I realized just how stupid the original version of this chapter was? I mean, I've just realized how many points can be able to land this story an Idiot Plot label.**

 **Now, in order to justify the Omega Warrior alerting the Kampfers to his return, I'll explain it as simply as I can: One of the primary reasons the Warriors had an AI is because they make bad decisions. The AI was meant to calculate every possible outcome and tell the Warrior what to do. Kinda like how you make one of your guys follow you're strategy when you're playing XCOM. You know?**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all in the next update of whatever I make.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Since when did you have friends outside of us?" Mikoto asked as Shizuku paced around the the room, contemplating her next move given her current knowledge of the situation. "More importantly, why have we never heard of him until now?"

"That isn't important right now." Shizuku stated. "Now be quiet, I need to think."

"I think it's _very_ important, Shizuku." Akane stated. "The fact that you need to think about this is a big sign of that. And right now we're left in the dark as to why."

"Yes, and there's a reason for that: It doesn't concern you." Shizuku said with agitation in her voice.

"With how work up you are, it clearly does." Akane remarked. "Just give us some insight. Why is this a problem? Is he dangerous?"

"Yes, incredibly!" Shizuku blurted out. Akane and Mikoto's expressions turned to that of shock. Shizuku stared at them for a second, also taken aback by what she had just said. She attempted to go back to her thoughts and device a plan to deal with the current situation, but her thoughts instead focused on her to allies and how they needed to know. It would make the situation easier and they were on the same side.

"I'll explain when we get to Natsuru's." Shizuku stated. "I'm not interested in saying the same thing twice."

"Seriously? We just got here." Mikoto said as Shizuku went to get her shoes. "Can't he come here?"

"We're going to need to leave afterwords anyway and he doesn't know my address." Shizuku responded as Akane followed her lead. "I'd rather not wait on him for this anyway."

"Just once, I'd like a study session to _stay_ a study session." Akane remarked as Mikoto sighed, giving in.

* * *

Landing the ship proved much more difficult than Chris originally expected. Starting the ship was difficult enough, and though he wasn't under any significant pressure, the controls were still very foreign to him, leading to a large amount of damage as he attempted to put the ship down gently. The process was made even more difficult by the state of disrepair the hanger seemed to have been in. Metal beams littered all the usual landing spaces and, while the ship was one of the smaller ones, there was still very little space to set it down evenly.

The result was a ship leaning against the wall of the chamber, placed hazardously close to the edge of a steel beam it laid on top off. The hatch on the back cough on another beam and, do to the shift in weight, another beam had fallen from the ceiling, jamming it opened.

This annoyed Chris some more, the ship wasn't much, but at the moment, it was the only one he had. Deciding to fix it later, he went through the hanger exit and began to assess the damage of his Earth base.

The list was quickly simplified to 'everything's broken.'

He could barely navigate through what was once his incredible base with all the damage. There were very little catwalks left to traverse between one chamber and another, all backup pathways had been damaged or destroyed as well, and he didn't have access to any of his former powers, adding a whole new level of difficulty to his venture.

And despite what most video games would have you think, the rubble did not fall in a way that he could still navigate it with ease. Because of this, Chris needed to take encredibly round about methods to get to the main power supply and restart everything.

'Am I even going the right way anymore?' Chris questioned himself as he attempted to shimmy through a particularly narrow pathway. 'I'm supposed to be heading east, and I can barely remember which way I'm going at this point.'

Sliding out of the pile of rubble. Chris approached the door at the end of the catwalk, jammed partially opened and with no lights on, indicating it too lacked power. In response to this, Chris pulled out his caned and shifted into into a rather large grenade launcher, hoping that a large amount of rust had weakened the door's blast resistance.

In his fortune, it had, and he realized a second too late what else had weakened.

As the door flew inwards against the blast, the hand rails disconnected from the wall, and the entire catwalk shock as the floor began to come lose. Pearing over his shoulder, Chris realized that a large amount of rubble on a pathway _might_ carry a significant amount of weight to it, and began running to the door as soon as he heard the creaking of metal beginning to give way.

The catwalk began to come out of its slot below the door, causing it too lean back as the rubble began pulling it down. Thinking quickly, Chris reverted his weapon back into it's original state, when the catwalk began to fall, he leaped at the door frame. Missing by a few feet, he reached the hook blade out towards it, allowing the cane to hook into the slot at the bottom that would normally allow the door to move.

Pearing into the abyss below him, he saw the remains of the catwalk and the rubble take lower catwalks with it. Letting out a sigh, he began to question his choice of residence.

"This place was supposed to be perfectly automated." He said to anyone that would be willing to listen, namely himself. "How in the world had it get like this." He began to pull himself up his cane and grab at the bottom of the door frame, which for him wasn't an easy task do to his poor physic. Pulling himself up through the doorway, he began to regain his breath as he quickly scanned the room.

He immediately recognized the many, empty cells lining the walls, each one of them with glass gates broken open and catwalks leading to them falling apart. "The cell block?" Chris questioned as he took a few more steps inside. "Man, I'm _way_ off." It was at this moment that he decided that restoring his base would have to wait for another day, and began searching for the nearest exit.

First he'd take revenge, then he'd fix his base.

* * *

"Hey Tora, you wouldn't happen to be good at chemistry, would you?" Natsuru asked, glancing over to his stuffed tiger doll.

"Depends, does it involve poisons?" The living doll asked, glancing up from the computer to look at his owner.

"Pretty sure it doesn't." Natsuru replied, turning back to his not even half finished homework assignment.

"Then you're out of luck, pal."

"Thanks, you're a real life saver." The Male Kampfer replied as he stared intently at the question before him, as if attempting to intimidate it into solving itself.

"Didn't Shizuku invite you to a study group or something?" Tora asked as he lost his twelve game of minesweeper that day. "Couldn't she help you with this stuff."

"She attempted to rape me the last time we did that." Natsuru stated. "I'll take a failing grade over that any day." His concentration was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing through the near vacant house, surprising both the Kampfer and the Messenger. "Were you expecting someone?" Natsuru asked, getting up from his desk.

"Do I look like the type who'd have friends over?" The living doll with a katana impaling his stomach causing his entrails to hang out connected to an evil alien scheme snarked.

"Just checking." Natsuru said as he walked out of his room and towards the front door.

Looking through the peep hole only gave Natsuru more questions than answers as he saw his three friends standing there. What caught his attention was the normally calm and collected Shizuku wearing a worried and anxious expression, for what the boy felt like the first time since they met.

Natsuru unlocked the door and began to open it, only for Shizuku to open it the rest of the way as she hastly walked inside. "We have a major problem." She said as Akane and Mikoto followed her in.

"Please, come inside. Make yourselves comfortable." Natsuru muttered to himself as he closed the door.

"Okay, you said you'd explain once Natsuru was with us, and I have so many questions to ask." Mikoto stated to the raven haired girl. "What is this about exactly, who was that back there?"

"Explain what?" Natsuru asked.

"Someone called Shizuku and it didn't sound like they were on good terms." Akane said. "He's apparently incredibly dangerous. Now," The carrot top turned her attention turned Shizuku. "If you'd like to fill us in."

"It's a bit of a story." Shizuku stated as she held her head, trying to figure out where to begin. "I suppose the best way to put it is that he was one of my comrades back when... Back before all this." She guested to the group of Red and Blue Kampfers around her.

"Before this resistance?" Akane asked.

"Yes." Shizuku confirmed. "Eventually he just.. Went mad and tried to... Kill them all. Reds, Blues. They both became his enemy."

"Why?" Mikoto asked.

"He... It-I think it had something to do with Tamiko dying." Shizuku said, rubbing away the headache she didn't realize she had.

"Tamiko?" Mikoto asked.

"Old friend of hers, long story." Natsuru said for Shizuku.

"Yes, thank you." Shizuku said before getting back on track. "Anyway, he went mad and tried to kill them all. He tried to kill me, and in order to defeat him I... I had to..." Her face became more intense as the memories refused to come to her.

"Had to what?" Mikoto asked.

"I... I can't remember." Shizuku said. "Details are blurry. It's there, but just... Out of reach."

The other three Kampfers processed this for a few seconds before Akane spoke up. "It has something to do with the Moderators, doesn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so." Shizuku said. "Who else would be able to tamper with my memories. That's not important right now, we need to be ready. He could come for me -us- at any moment."

"How are we supposed to be ready for him, exactly?" Mikoto questioned. "Do you even know what we're up against truly?"

"Not-not quite." Shizuku said. "But I do know a way to identify him. He commonly wears a symbol, it looks like a w with an... How to describe it. Can I have a pen and paper?"

* * *

Finding a working elevator to the surface was a bit more challenging than he originally anticipated. All of them had either lost all power or were so full of debris that they couldn't operate. Possibly a mixture of both. Eventually he decided he had to bite the bullet and clime up the shaft with his bare hands and tolls.

By the time he got up, he was rather exhausted. He had almost forgotten he hadn't eaten in months, his Life Extender the only thing keeping him from suffering malnutrition any more than he already was. With this in mind, he decided to postpone vengeance and wondered aimlessly to any store that sold food that he could find.

Taking far longer than anticipated, he managed to find a small cafe of sorts and began to gorge himself on foods incredibly sweet. Needless to say, he was in heaven.

Hearing a ring coming from the front door, he peered up from his food to see a mint haired girl walking in. In this quick glance, he caught a glimpse at her wrist and observed her from his table in order to make sure he didn't misinterpret what he just saw.

A Kampfer bracelet, and a white one.

Chris recognized that bracelet. The kind that was worn by the ones who put him away. She was a White Kampfer, meaning that she was supposed to exterminate a Kampfer that was getting too close to the truth or disobeying the Moderator's demands.

She was an obstacle in his plans. She needed to be eliminated. Chris reached into his jacket pocket and began to take out his small hook, reading to turn it into a pisto-

No, he put it back in as he shook the thought away. Killing one White Kampfer would be good, but she was in a group, surely if he remembered the files on this universe correctly. She could lead him to more.

She could lead him to _her._

So Chris turned his attention back to his meal while keeping an eye in her general direction. Once she leaved, so would he, tracking her to her group.

He could afford no interruptions.

* * *

 **Well, he's gonna** _ **have**_ **to afford an interruption, because I can't keep a descent writing pace for the life of me.**

 **So so so so** _ **so**_ **sorry about the delay, everybody. I'm a horrible procrastinator and keep putting off writing this story. But I think I'm starting to get back into the swing of it here. And with that said, due to the disappointment I have about my writing schedule and inability to update my stories, I would like to share with you guys my New Year's Resolution:**

 **I'm going to add at least one chapter to at least one ongoing fanfic each month.**

 **... What's that? It's the end of June?**

 **... Yeah, It's easier to make a promise than it is to put it into practice. Hopefully I can get something out by the end of July.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hitomi was hoping this would be a day without concern.

This was one of the few days she could have away from the whole Kampfer thing, which she always made a point to enjoy seeing as how her new hobby may be the end of her. Anything to get her away from that insanity would be a good thing. What she wasn't looking for, however, was some guy attempting to stalk her.

She uses the word 'attempting' because he was rather poor at hiding it from her. Maybe it was because she was a little more perceptive being a Kampfer, but the fact that he was following the same paths as her and would only deviate his attention to something else when she glanced over her shoulder was a bit of a give away. most people would have probably contacted the police to handle it.

Most people didn't have superpowers.

She didn't need anyone's help, she could handle this herself. The thought of electrifying this guy seeming so appealing to her. The chance to finally win one of her fights, so appetizing. It could probably help her let off some steam. They couldn't fight here though, too crowded. The last thing she needed was the cause a scene. She needed to find somewhere more secluded. Then she could have her fun.

She took one least look at her new target, who quickly deviated his attention to a television display. He didn't look like much, and he appeared to be walking with some sort of cane, looked as though it had a wooden base. She could easily take him.

Turning away from him, she began walking to her new destination, believing the hunter to have become the prey.

* * *

"What does this symbol even mean?" Natsuru asked Akane, staring at the picture as the two walked through the streets.

"No idea." Akane responded, here eyes darting all over the scene, trying to keep an eye out for anyone wearing that symbol. She was particularly on edge thanks to Shizuku's idea to split into teams to cover more ground. The idea was that they wouldn't engage Chris in combat until the other team arrived after being contacted, but Akane couldn't help but feel as though she wouldn't have time for that. "Do you see anything?"

"Same as when you asked five minutes ago." Natsuru said, he wasn't looking as hard as Akane was, but he felt as though she could more than make up the difference. Looking across the street, a different potential threat caught his eye. He quickly leaned over to Akane, unknowingly causing her to blush as his breath danced across her ear as said, "Akane, be careful, Hitomi's across the street."

"What!?" Akane squeaked, looking around frantically, sending the wrong idea to anyone nearby.

"Careful, you're gonna draw attention to us." Natsuru attempted to calm her as she finally found the green haired girl.

The ginger swallowed nervously as she turned away from the White Kampfer. "Well, looks like we know where we're _not_ searching." Natsuru couldn't blame her, the last thing they needed was to have to fight a battle on multiple fronts, marking the White Kampfer's under avoid would save them trouble.

Though looking back across the street, Natsuru found something more interesting. A couple of meters behind Hitomi was a pale individual. Though what caught Natsuru's attention was his shirt. Looking back down at the piece of paper, he confirmed his suspicions. "Actually," He began, pointing towards the man. "I think our search ends there."

Akane looked in the direction Natsuru was gesturing and saw the same thing he did, though she looked between the paper and the person a few more times than Natsuru, just to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Her expression became much more worried as she confirmed that yes, that was Chris. She quickly rattled through several different possibilities for what this could mean in her head. Where they working together? Was he seeking an alliance with the Whites?

"Call Red Team." Akane said as she began looking around. "I need to find somewhere to transform." She wasn't sure if Natsuru noticed her leaving as he began sending Shizuku the message.

Hitomi, meanwhile, stayed unaware of the Blue Kampfers, focusing more on luring her new opponent to the school, believing it would be empty thus allowing her to engage him in combat without drawing attention from anyone. Leading him was proving to be exceptionally easy, he probably didn't suspect a thing. Probably though he was the one in control. He would be in for a surprise once they got their. And after this, she would finally have a win under her belt, and Kaede wouldn't look down on her.

Her though process was disrupted by a loud _Bang!_ from across the street. She quickly spun around to see her red haired enemy, gun smoking, and her blue haired friend, clearly shaken by the sudden fire. What got her attention the most, however, was how the gun wasn't even aimed in her general direction, like she wasn't even trying to hit her. Following Akane's gaze, she found that the gun was pointed at the one trailing her, his hat knocked off his head, cane dropped, and obviously disoriented.

Rubbing the side of his head where the bullet made impact, Chris looked over in the direction it was fired, and saw a Blue Kampfer aiming a gun at him. She and the blue haired person next to her seemed surprised that he was still standing, either that or by the way the bullet ricocheted off his head. He let out an annoyed growl as he pulled out his hook device and transformed it into a machine gun like form in much the same way he did his cane.

He then began to open fire on the Blue Kampfer, who quickly ducked under his first few shots and began moving towards him, the only purpose his shots served was to convince any passer-byes to leave. Attempting to track her with his bullets proved ineffective as she quickly darted right then leapt over his bullet stream, firing her own bullets along the way. This also proved pointless as, much like the first shot, they just bounced off him with only minor acknowledgment that they were even there. He quickly bent down to grab his dropped cane, and when he looked up he was her closing in on him, gun drawn back to bashing him with the pistol.

He moved to do the same and the two whacked each other, causing them to stumble backwards. The two turned to face their opponent again, Akane drawing her pistol to attempt to shoot at him again, and Chris adjusting his grip on his cane, grabbing the hook more like a gun's handle. Before either could do anything, however, a ball of fire landed at Chris's feet, blasting him back and slamming him against the wall. Akane glanced over her shoulder to see Natsuru in his Kampfer Form, readying another blast.

Falling to his knees as he began to regain himself, Chris chanced a glance at his original target to see her attempted to leave quickly and quietly. He wasn't going to have that, so he re-gripped his machine gun and aimed in her direction. The shots missed her, but they sent the message, she wasn't getting out of this that easy.

Ducking for cover, Hitomi quickly switched into Kampfer form and began readying her own blast. Turning towards her opponent, she found that he was once again locked into battle with the Blues, who were backing away as Chris readied his cane into a shotgun form. Deciding this was a opportunity, Hitomi threw her energy attack at Chris, which connected with his back, sending a jolt of electricity through him, causing him to stagger.

Quickly attempting to regain his composure, Chris looked up to see yet another of Natsuru's blast coming at him, blasting him in the chest. As he was thrown back, he attempted to shoot at one of the Blue Kampfers, an attack that was in vain, as they were easily able to dodge it. Akane began firing at him again while Natsuru attempted to unleash a barrage of blasts at him. Switching tactics, Chris changed his shotgun into a more rifle like form, firing off shots to remove Natsuru's blasts before they could reach him as he staggered backwards. Ignoring the bullets ricocheting off his skin, he pocketed his pistol hook and pulled out his sword, pulling the trigger to release the green and red plasma blades.

He then charged towards the two Kampfers, slashing Natsuru's blasts as he quickly closed the distance between them. Natsuru jumped away from him while Akane continued to unload bullets into him. While Chris drew his sword back to stab her, both Natsuru and Hitomi fired a blast at where they assumed Chris would be next. They overestimated, however, and the only thing their blasts collided with was each other.

In a blast of bright orange and blue, Akane and Chris were blown in different directions, both covered in ash, still feeling the lingering effects of the electricity. Akane was the first to recover, glancing up at Chris, fighting back the pain. She pulled herself to her feet and began to march towards him, re-summoning her gun and aiming for the discarded blade at his side. As Chris opened his eyes, he saw the blurry image of Akane walking towards him. Quickly glancing at his sides, he saw the familiar shape of his sword, but as he moved to grab it, a streak of light struck it and sent it flying off. Looking back up, he saw Akane place her foot on his chest, pinning him to the ground.

"And Shizuku was afraid of this fuck?" Akane muttered to herself as she aimed her gun at his eye, leaning in just to make sure she couldn't miss. "Natsuru could put up a better fight." All vision in his left eye went black as he could faintly make out the detail of the ridges running inside the barrel of her gun. Chris shock slightly, causing his jacket to open and allowed his sonic screwdriver to roll out, which he quickly caught before flicking it open and pressing the button activating it.

He hadn't changed the setting since he left the Moderator base, though the buzzing did catch Akane's attention, which he used to quickly grab her gun, pushing it away from his head as Akane pulled the trigger. The bullet embedded itself into the pavement, the bang put a ringing in his ears as he clenched the sonic tighter and bashed its base into Akane's knee, causing her to lose her balance and tumble down next to him.

Chris quickly rolled on top of her, pinning her to the ground and he ripped the gun out of Akane's hand and pointed it at Hitomi. As he began to line up a shot, another blast from Natsuru threw him off of her. Seizing the moment's opportunity, Akane re-summoned her gun to herself, causing the one in Chris's hand to fade. As he landed, Chris quickly began readjusting his sonic, deciding the fight had gone on two long for his liking. Glancing back at his opponents, he saw Natsuru closing the gap between them, balls of fire in both hands as she began swinging them at him like blunt weapons. Chris was barely able to avoid her attacks as he aimed his sonic towards Natsuru's bracelet and activated it, attempting to deactivate it.

The sonic was knocked out of his hands by blade on a chain. As it rushed by, Natsuru finally got a hit in and blasted Chris to the ground before throwing another blast at Chris's side, causing him to fly into another building. Natsuru looked in the direction the chain came from to see Shizuku and Mikoto in Kampfer form. "Am I glad to see you two." She panted out.

"Took you two long enough!" Akane said.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we reassembled before we engaged him." Shizuku commented, observing the scorches and bullet markings littering the battle field.

"Eh, that was just a warm up." Akane shrugged as she turned her attention back to their opponent, who had just started to pick himself up. He stared his new adversaries down as he pulled out his pistol hook and shifted it into a machine gun form. The rebels aligned themselves side by side, readying their weapons and powers for battle.

* * *

 **Actually managed to do it. I actually managed to get this chapter out in a timely fashion.**

 **I'm gonna need to end this chapter here because I'm kinda stuck on how to continue from here, and this can give me more time to think this through. I know where I want to take this story. I just don't know how to get there.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chris squeezed the trigger and began firing at the rebels. Natsuru and Akane quickly slid behind Shizuku and Mikoto as the two began deflecting the bullets, Shizuku by spinning her knife's chain in front of her at an incredible speed, and Mikoto as one would expect. Natsuru and Akane then began to ready their shots, quickly nodding to each other as they jumped up over the reds and began firing at their opponent. Chris quickly brought his gun up in an attempt to strike at least one of them and prevent Natsuru's attacks from landing. Once the bullets ceased to attack the reds, they launched their own attack at Chris, Shizuku throwing her blade at him and Mikoto launching a quick slash his way.

Shizuku's blade struck Chris's gun out of his hand, his last bullet grazing Natsuru's shoulder, causing to throw her shot to far to the right. In this instance, a ball of blue light collided with Shizuku's knife, sending a surge of electricity through the chain and burning Shizuku's hand, causing her to drop it. Mikoto's slash landed against his chest, though he seemed to react to it more as a concussive force instead of a slice attack.

As her weapon clattered to the floor, Shizuku looked in the direction of the attack to see Hitomi readying another ball of electricity. She grit her teeth at this as she wondered if Hitomi was with them or against them. Mikoto quickly began to close the distance between herself and Chris, who quickly caught the knife falling in front of him rather clumsily and quickly spun around, yanking the chain and attempting to bring the other end to Mikoto like a whip. Another explosion landed at his right as Natsuru and Akane landed, the red head still firing at him as Natsuru prepared two more energy balls and began closing the distance as well.

Mikoto quickly began slashing at Chris, forcing him to back away from her as he just barely evaded her attacks. As Mikoto brought her blade down again, she quickly pulled it back and launched it forward towards Chris's head, who just barely managed to move it out of the way, causing the blade to scrape against his skin. Mikoto's eyes widened as she swore she could see _sparks_ flying off the blade as it ground against his cheek.

She didn't have much time to process this, as Natsuru arrived from Chris's left and attempted to strike him with one of her energy balls. Chris saw this and quickly moved out of the way of the first one, but found the second one connect with his abdomen, launching him up into the wall. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain as he slid down the wall before feeling a jolt of electricity surge through him. As he turned to face Hitomi, Natsuru launched another energy blast at him, striking him in the chest and launching him further down the street.

As Chris landed, he felt his head bang against something metallic, and quickly reached behind them to grab it, feeling the familiar shape of his cane. Natsuru threw another shot at him, but he rolled out of the way and only felt the effects of the blast throw him further to his right. He quickly staggered to his feet and brought his cane up before him, holding it just before the hook. In a flash of blue light, he quickly shifted it into an alien like device, bulky and glowing with similar energy.

"Let's see how you like it!" He growled as he began firing off blue bolts towards the Kampfers. As Mikoto and Akane fell back, Natsuru jumped and fired a small shot at the ground beneath her, allowing the blast to throw her back as the shots made contact with the pavement. Chris quickly turned his attention to Hitomi again, seeing her quickly tapping her bracelet behind an energy shot. Chris fired another shot at the energy blast as he felt another blade scrape against the back of his neck. As he risked a glance at Shizuku, his and Hitomi's shots collided, causing a bright blue blast to shine through the streets.

The Kampfers and their opponent winced at this, attempting to shield their eyes from the glow. Akane quickly pointed her gun in the general direction of Chris and began blind firing. Shooting to far to even hit his outline, the only purpose the shots served was to alert him. Chris quickly began running forward, shifting his weapon back into cane form as the ball of plasma began to die. He quickly began swinging once he assumed he was in front of his opponent, though quickly noticed that his cane failed to connect with anything. Once his eyes stopped hurting and readjusted to the light around him, he realized that the only thing in front of him was air.

He also realized the the Kampfers had realized the position he was in and quickly moved to surround him. Natsuru and Hitomi began charging more shots while Shizuku brandished her blades, Akane taking aim once more.

"Give up..." Natsuru began before stopping mid sentence and looking towards Shizuku. "What was his name again?"

Chris scoffed at this and quickly turned his cane back into the alien weapon. Natsuru and Hitomi launched their energy balls at him, just as Chris aimed at his feet, quickly lifted them off the ground and pulled the trigger. A small shot left the gun's barrel and blasted Chris into the air. While Akane tried to track Chris with her pistol, the attacks collided and produced another blast of blue and orange energy, knocking the group back and Chris even higher.

Chris quickly shifted his weapon into a more rifle like form as Shizuku readjusted herself and launched one of her blades at him. Chris swung his weapon to deflect the knife and began firing smaller plasma bolts at her. Akane and Natsuru attempted to fire more shots at him as he began to descend. Shizuku meanwhile threw the other end of her weapon at him to draw the previous one back. It scraped against the side of his weapon and dis-laughed a large piece of it. All lights on the rifle died as the piece began to shift into a cloud and began following it.

Shifting tactics, Natsuru began charging another blast in her right hand and quickly ran towards where Chris would be landing, quickly noticing Hitomi doing the same. As Chris raised his weapon to allow the cloud to reintegrate with his weapon, he realized how much air he had lost and saw Natsuru heading towards him out the corner of his eye. Before he could hit the ground, Natsuru and Hitomi slammed their energy attacks against his head.

Another blast erupted from this, sending the two Kampfers flying away from their opponent. As the two caught their breaths, they looked towards the center of the ring they had created around Chris, seeing a crater formed with a large amount of smoke surrounding it. As it cleared, they saw Chris stutter to his feet, a large trail of blood spilling from his eye, and harsh red marks covering his face.

But then he wiped the blood away, and the burns seemed heal themselves almost immediately. As he opened his eyes, he showed no sign of injury, no indication of any remaining damage. The Kampfers stared, awestruck at this.

Upon seeing their facial expressions, Chris smirked before cracking his neck. "Only _just_ figuring it out, are we?" He questioned as he brought up his weapon to open fire on them. Instead, he found that his weapon had been more severely blown apart, leaving behind little more than the base and grip. As he looked at this, Shizuku threw her weapon just in front of him. When he saw the blade wiz by, it changed direction and wrapped the chain around his neck.

Shizuku then yanked on the chain and charged towards him, wrapping the other end of the chain around her knuckle before delivering a left hook to her now choking opponent. Before she could continue, however, she heard a bullet speed behind her head. Glancing to the left, she saw several men in uniform in front of police vehicles, weapons brandished and aimed at the entire group.

"All right everyone, stand down!" One of the officers yelled, stepping forward. Shizuku swallowed hard as she began to realize the position she was in. She could fight her way out of this easily; but if this got on the news, which it inevitably would with all the explosions they've caused, and anyone recognized her...

She didn't need to think about this any longer as Chris drew his right arm back, dropped his weapon and brought it into her stomach, hard. Another surge of electricity ran through her, causing her to stumble backwards, loosening the chain around his neck. The officers aimed their weapons at him as Shizuku stumbled back, loosing her grip on her weapon. Chris stomped down on the grip of his weapon and allowed it to jump upward as it reassembled itself.

"Fr-freeze!" The officer yelled, stumble over his words as Chris re-shifted his cane into its alien rifle form and launched a blast of blue plasma at the engine of the car behind the officer. It jumped back as its engine, or what was left of it, caught fire. The officers quickly began scattering, a few attempting to fire at their assailant.

Chris then realized that they _weren't_ firing at their assailant and looked to his left to see Hitomi closing the distance between them. He swung his rifle in her direction and attempted to bash her away, but as he did this she launched an electric attack under his weapon and struck him in the jaw. Stumbling away from her, Shizuku once again tried to tighten her chains around his neck and choke him. The officers aimed their weapons at the brawl, before Natsuru quickly jumped in front of the group, having pulled her inner shirt over her mouth and let her hair down.

"Y-you guys need to get out of here." Natsuru said, poorly attempting to disguise her voice as the group aimed their guns at her. She quickly lifted her hands over her shoulders, attempting to convey that she was no threat to them. "Trust me, this place is way too dangerous for you guys!"

"Look, mam," The lead officer began, lowering his gun slightly, not at all revealing any tension Natsuru currently felt. "I don't know what's going on here, but it's our job to protect the public for brawls like this."

Natsuru inhaled sharply as the officer began to clarify that the brawls they handled weren't _quite_ like this before grabbing the gun in his hands lightning fast. She then threw the pistol over her head and fired one of her blasts at the weapon, obliterating it in the air. She then summoned two more balls of energy and held them before the officer, allowing him to feel the heat radiating from them.

"I said get out of here!" She barked at them. Whatever officers remaining quickly turned to make a break for it, the lead officer backing away slowly at first trying to figure out how she had just done that. Natsuru left out a sigh of relieve as she turned back towards the battle behind her.

What she was greeted by was Chris using Shizuku's one weapon to choke her, holding both ends of the chain in one hand and swinging a large hammer like device at Hitomi and Mikoto. Acting quickly, Natsuru charged back into battle, throwing a blast at her opponent. The blast connected with his side, igniting immediately and throwing him away from the other two Kampfers. This time, however, he actually tightened his grip on his weapons as he was thrown away from them, dragging Shizuku with him.

As he landed, he noted something off about Shizuku's chains, and as he looked down at them, he saw them fading out of his hand. He quickly looked up towards the raven haired girl, and noted a lack of white in her hair. While Shizuku couldn't re-summon her weapons to her, given how she was still making contact with them, she could transform back into a human and allow her weapons to disappear. As Shizuku got back to her feet, her bracelet began to glow red. Seizing the opportunity, Chris quickly threw his hammer towards her.

Before it could connect, Natsuru threw another fireball at it in an attempt to deflect it. As it connected to the hammer's head, it send a large shock wave through the air as it was blasted apart, throwing Shizuku and a near by Hitomi back. Chris began to make a dash for his weapon, but was stopped when Mikoto swung her blade against his stomach. Once again, she found the blade failed to cut through him. Acting quickly, the released her right hand from the blade and brought it up, striking him with an upper cut.

As he stumbled backwards, she began repeatedly slashing at him, attempting to do _anything_. His skin and clothes seemed to refuse to be cut open, but he kept reacting as though the strikes were hurting him. Her attacks must be doing something.

Meanwhile, Shizuku and Hitomi began to get up on their feet, but as Shizuku began to put her weight on her right leg, she quickly flinched and began gripping at it. Seeing this, Natsuru appeared next to her, looking down at the Red Kampfer with worry. "Are you okay?" The blue haired girl asked.

"Should be, I think it's just a sprain." She said as she attempted to stand again, only to be sent back to the ground as pain shot through her. "I think." She re-emphasized.

"Okay, forget who this guy is." Hitomi said as she approached from behind Natsuru, eyes trained on Mikoto's attacks. " _What_ is he?"

"I..." Shizuku grumbled as she clenched her head, trying desperately to remember anything about him. "I don't remember."

"Unfortunately, I do."

The three spun around, Natsuru charging another shot and Shizuku transforming back into Kampfer form, to find Kaede and the rest of her White Kampfers standing behind them. Upon seeing the rest of her team, Hitomi scoffed as she crossed her arms. "You guys sure took your time."

"Give us a break." Rika growled, clenching her weapon tighter as she stared her senior down. "It took most of us a bit to figure out how to work the distress signal thing."

"We'll discuss that later." Kaede began as she brandished her weapons, preparing for the fight. "Right now, we have a threat to handle."

Mikoto was starting to get desperate, her slashes didn't seem to be doing anything and Akane, recently joining the fight, didn't seem to be helping much either, as all her shots were rebounding off him. Attempting another slash, her blade failed to connect with its intended target as Chris caught the blade before it could strike his head. Yanking it back, he then grabbed on to Mikoto's jaw and pushed her to the ground, causing the white haired girl to lose her grip on her weapon. He then brought his foot down onto her stomach and lifted the blade above his head, readjusting his grip to prepare to stab the Kampfer. Before he could, however, a chain quickly wrapped around his wrists, and a sickle hooked onto his arm.

Looking in the direction of the chain, he saw Rika quickly running past him, giving her chain a hard yank. He attempted to bring the blade down, but found it instead impaled the ground next to Mikoto rather than the girl herself. Looking back to Rika, he saw her throw the other end of her weapon towards someone most definitely not him. Trailing it, he saw Hitomi catch the weapon and quickly send an electrical charge through it.

As the current shot through his wrists, he let go of the weapon and stumbled backwards before looking up at Hitomi, gritting his teeth. He then aimed his hands at her and, with a metal clanking sound, his right hand shot out of his wrist, a black cable keeping it connected to him. Barely dodging it, she saw Natsuru and Kaede race past her, the blue haired girl readying more blasts. Chris then began to work his left hand out of the chains, taking advantage of how thin the cable was compared to his wrist.

Chris's arm released a motorized squeal as he began to real his arm back in, quickly beginning to move backwards as Natsuru and Kaede grew closer. Hitomi attempted to yank the chain her way while his arm shot over her shoulder again, but all this did was cause it to get caught on the the base of his hand as it flew by. She was then jerked forward and began to lose her balance, the motor being far stronger than she thought it would be. Natsuru attempted to throw another blast at him, but he quickly dodged it as Kaede began attacking him, utilizing a mixture of her sword techniques and her pistol to attempt to put a dent in him. Neither of which appeared to work.

Using the only weapon he had at his disposal, Chris jerked the chain around his wrist one last time, causing Hitomi to lose her grip on her teammate's weapon and bring the other end of it towards Kaede. Before it could land, however, it disappeared in a flash of white light. Quickly changing tactics, Chris clenched his fist as soon as it reconnected with his arm and took at swing at Kaede, sending a surge of electricity through her jaw. As she stumbled backwards, Akane and Ryoka aimed their weapons at him, Natsuru took aim with one of her fire balls, Mikoto and Sayaka pointed the tip of their swords at him, and Rika re-summoned her weapon, aiming the sickle's blade at him.

He quickly looked between all six Kampfers, noting how it would soon turn to nine as Kaede and Hitomi began to get back to her feet and Shizuku was approaching as quickly as she could with her limp. Taking another step back as he attempted to formulate a plan, he felt his foot brush against something familiar. Taking a quick glance at his feet, he saw the familiar shape of his sonic screwdriver.

Taking the chance, he quickly shot to the floor, clumsily attempting to grab his device. Responding quickly, Akane and Ryoka began firing and Natsuru quickly threw her blast at him. As her blast connect and he was thrown away, he gripped his sonic as tightly as he could between two fingers. Tumbling to the ground, he directed all attention to the devices base, beginning to fiddle with it in an attempt to change its setting to something more useful.

As the Kampfers began to close in, he flicked his sonic and pressed the button one more time. As the light glowed to life, it produced a screech much louder than its usual buzz. The Kampfers quickly fell to their knees, clenching their ears in an attempt to drown out the noise. Chris, meanwhile, struggled to his feet, attempting to act in spite of the pounding in his ears. As he looked up, he saw what he could barely make a faint yellow spot in the road. His vision blurred, he struggled over to it and realized that it most certainly was his saber.

Gripping the blade in his free hand, he looked back the the Kampfers. He was losing, that must was certain. The two sides had recognized _him_ as the greater threat and were willing to band together to stop him. He could take a few of them, but all _nine_? That would be insane, even by his standards.

Limping over to the sidewalk, he put his saber away and quickly changed the sonic's setting again. As the noise ceased, he quickly aimed it at the sidewalk and pressed the trigger again. As the Kampfers struggled to their feet, they saw their opponent in front of what appeared to be a hatch in the ground. Risking one last glance, he looked over at his opponents and, seeing them begin to stumble to their feet, quickly jumped down the shoot. The hatch seemed to respond to this and began to close.

Using whatever speed she had left, Hitomi quickly shot towards it. Just before she could get into it, the hatch had finished closing. Kneeling down at its side, she attempted to pry it open, and quickly found that what little grip she could get on it was negated by the strength of the seal.

As the throbbing in the rest of the group's heads slowly ceased, Mikoto turned her attention to her fellow Red Kampfer, extreme confusion and anxiousness plaster across her face. "First my blade sparks against his skin, then he takes an super explosion to the face, and now this! What the hell are we dealing with here?"

"He's... I..." Shizuku grumbled as she clenched her forehead, her headache only getting worse the more she tried to think about him. "-I don't know!"

The raven haired girl heard a sigh and looked up to see Kaede with her arms crossed, head tilted down with her eyes closed. "Like I said," she began, a sense of shame in her voice. "I do."

There was a moment of silence as the two teams registered this, yet said nothing, both teams seeming to wait for the other to say something next. Eventually, Natsuru decided to break the silence, approaching Kaede from behind. "We didn't stand a chance against him on our own, and once you guys showed up, we had him on the ropes." Kaede spun on her heal and stared into Natsuru's blue eyes, feeling a slight blush form as she figured out where this was going. "And since he's a threat to both of us... What do you say?"

Natsuru then extended her right hand, her contract bracelet shifting against her wrist. "Truce?" Natsuru asked as her crush stared at the Kampfer's hand.

After a short moment's hesitation, Kaede gingerly gripped her crushes hand, feeling the blush on her cheeks burn just a bit brighter as she responded, "Truce."

"So we're actually doing this, huh?" Rika asked.

"Yes, we are." Kaede stated, her voice turning much more stern as she stared at the younger girl. "And I want you four on your best behavior. Understood?"

"Yes mam," Rika sighed.

Kaede nodded at this before turning her attention back to Natsuru. "Let's head back over to my place." She said as she turned and began to lightly drag Natsuru along with her. "We have a lot to discuss."

"Right." Natsuru said as she looked back down at her hand and began to blush. "Y-you can let go of my hand now."

"No I cannot."

Shizuku and Rika let out an annoyed sigh as the rest of the group started to trail behind the two. Before leaving, however, Mikoto took a look back at the battlefield and realized they had almost forgotten something. Quickly running over, the white haired girl grabbed the strange hook shaped staff and began looking around the battle field. She then turned to face the rest of the group and shouted, "Hey guys, does anyone remember where his machine gun landed?"

* * *

 **And the first battle has finally concluded. That was longer than expected. And, huh, I actually finished this earlier than I expected to. Maybe this means I'm improving as a writer!**

 **But anyway, one of the bigger things I needed to fix about the original was how overpowered the Omega Warrior was. So I tried to portray him and the entirety of the Reds, Whites, and Blues as pretty much even in terms of combat, mostly due to the shere numbers they have over him. Hopefully I did a good job on that. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

"What _are_ these things?" Akane asked as she looked over the golden hook lying on Shizuku's table on last time.

"Awesome, that's what." Mikoto stated as she held the cane like the rifle she wanted it to be. "Now if only I could figure out how to get this to work. Where's the on button."

"I don't remember seeing him press anything like that." Hitomi spoke up from the other end of the room, rubbing her temple as she recalled the battle. "Maybe it's concentration based, or something."

"So what, we just think of a weapon and it turns into one?" Akane asked before she took a step back from the device.

"Let's see." Mikoto stated as she closed her eyes. She then looked back down at the cane and confirmed that it was still, in fact, a cane. Her stare grew more annoyed as she tried focusing harder in an attempt to activate the weapon. "Come on, turn into a shotgun already."

"We should get that thing away from her before it starts working again." Sayaka commented as Mikoto began shaking the device.

Rika glanced over from the group messing with Chris's weapons towards the door to Shizuku's room. Her eyes quickly grew sterner as she looked back over to the main group. "What's taking them so long?"

"I doubt restoring memories is an easy task." Sayaka commented as Mikoto threw the cane down, then quickly reached for the hook on the table. "Have patience."

"Oh, ghee, sorry." Rika began with an eye roll. "I just thought we would want this truce to be over as quickly as possible. My bad."

"Didn't Kaede tell you to be on your best behavior?" Akane questioned as she tried to hold the hook out of Mikoto's reach.

"Just because I'm forced to work with you guys doesn't mean I'm gonna do it quietly." Rika stated.

"Just when Kaede's out of ear shot, right?" Mikoto cocked an eyebrow at the younger girl, a smirk forming across her face.

"Well, _duh_ , I'm not an idiot like y-"

"G _AUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

The entire room was filled with a sharp screen, causing the group of Kampfer to jump and look towards the door to Shizuku's room, from which the girl in question continued to howl in pain. Immediately, Mikoto switched into Kampfer form, pointing her sword towards any White Kampfer who happened to be close. "I _knew_ this was a trick!" She called out.

Rika responded quickly, and in a flash of white light, she had pulled out her chain, spinning the sickle as she prepared to through it. Sayaka also pulled out her weapon, in a more defensive stance than the younger girl.

"Ten hundred yen on the blond." Hitomi muttered towards Ryoka, who had seemed to begin to sink into herself.

"Don't worry guys, Shizu-" Natsuru began as she came out of Shizuku's room before a sickle impaled itself into the door frame next to her. Jumping away from this, she then turned towards the group again and saw Mikoto and Sayaka locking bladed while Rika got ready to smash the weight at the other end of her chain against the white haired Kampfer. "What are you guys doing!?"

"Getting rid of these bitches!" Mikoto stated as Rika swung the weight over her head. Before the fight could go any further, Natsuru quickly ran in and caught the weight. Yanking the chain out of Rika's hands, Natsuru wrapped it around the swords of the dueling Kampfers and yanked them out of their hands as Kaede came out to check on the commotion.

"Guys, don't worry, that was nothing." Natsuru stated as she pushed Mikoto and Sayaka way from each other.

"I just finished the process to restore Shizuku's memories." Kaede stated as walked towards the group, giving a stern stare the her Kampfers before turning back to the rest of them. "It's not exactly a painless process. She's unconscious right now, but she'll be fine."

"You sure we can trust her?" Mikoto asked the blue haired Kampfer as she stared daggers at the White Schwert user, who responded in turn.

"I doubt Kaede would lie to me, do you?" Natsuru asked, earning her a glare from her childhood friend and fellow Blue Kampfer. "Okay, I doubt Kaede would lie to me _like this_ , do you?" Natsuru restated as she gestured to herself, reminding the group she was still in Kampfer form.

Mikoto let out a huff as she turned back into her human form. "Fine, I'll trust you on this." She said before she looked towards the White Kampfers, once again glaring at them. "But they're _still_ on thin ice."

"So how long will it take Shizuku to wake up?" Akane asked.

"Shouldn't take more than half an hour." Kaede remarked before turning back to Rika and Sayaka. "In the meantime, would one of you two care to explain to me what you were doing?"

"She started it!" Rika called out, quickly pointing a finger towards the Red Kampfer. "She was going to attack _us_."

"I don't care." Kaede stated with a cold glare, catching the two Kampfers off guard. "You were more focused on attacking her than you were defending yourself, and you almost hurt Natsuru."

Hitomi scoffed as Kaede once again tried to make things about Natsuru while Rika clenched her fists. "Well what did you want me to do?" The young girl asked. "Let them attack me?"

"I expected you to behave." Kaede remarked, sending a shiver down the girl's spine. "Or would you rather defy my orders?"

"O-of course not, Ms. Sakura!" Rika stuttered as her weapon disappeared in a flash of light. "See, I-I'm in human form now! N-No need to worry!"

Kaede then looked towards the blond Kampfer to see her weapon finish fading as well, Sayaka looking away from Kaede. "Good." Kaede commented as she turned away from the two and towards the remaining White Kampfers. "And you two did not help because?"

"Last thing we needed was for that to escalate, right Ryoka?" Hitomi asked, patting the raven haired girl on the shoulder, causing her to let out a quiet yes. "Though seeing as we're trying to remove tension here, how's about blue girl over there changes back? He's putting me on edge."

"She's fine the way she is." Kaede said as she grabbed Natsuru's arm. "She's not going to hurt you."

Hitomi scoffed before she lifted her right hand, allowing a ball of energy to form in her palm, catching the rest of the room by surprise. "Well then," She said as she locked eyes with Kaede. "Hope you don't mind if I stay in fight mode either." She then sent a smirk towards the brunette. "You know, just in case."

Kaede stared at the green haired girl, who only continued to smirk as she held up the ball of energy as a reminded that she was still in Kampfer form. Eventually, Kaede let out an annoyed sigh before letting go of Natsuru's arm. "Change back, Natsuru."

"Shouldn't you have changed back by now?" Akane questioned.

"This thing acts all sorts of weird." Natsuru commented, pulling up her bracelet before closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that her hands hadn't changed.

Closing her eyes again, she began to scrunch her face and clench her teeth as the energy refused to flow through her and back into her bracelet. She then shot her eyes open and began tapping on her bracelet, anger building up inside her. "Come on, I thought we moved past this!" She muttered before closing her eyes again.

"Gee, you _sure know_ how to pick 'em." Hitomi snarked towards Kaede as Natsuru continued to attempt to transform back.

"Oh, shut up, you-"

"It's not working!" Natsuru screeched as she began tugging on her bracelet. "I can't change back!"

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Hitomi remarked as she cocked an eyebrow, allowing her energy ball to dissipate.

"I'm not kidding here." Natsuru said. "This thing isn't working."

"Let me see it." Kaede said, holding out her hand to the blue haired girl. Gripping the cold metal, Kaede began to brush her fingers across the surface of the bracelet, leaving a trail of light with ever stroke and tap. Staring into seemingly solid blue, Kaede's eyes started to narrow as her gestures became more hurried.

"Maybe if I…" Kaede muttered as she continued tapping against the bracelet. In an instance, her eyes widened in surprise before she pulled the bracelet closer, narrowing her eyes once more. "The coding in this thing doesn't look quite right. Have you guys tried hacking this thing recently?"

"We didn't even know it _could_ be hacked." Natsuru stated.

"Well, do you know anyone who might have?" Kaede said as she continued tapping the bracelet.

"We're the only ones who know about-" Natsuru began before cutting herself off. "Actually, I kinda remember Chris pointing his wand thing at my bracelet."

"'Wand thing?'" Kaede muttered before looking towards the Kampfer with widened eyes. "You mean his Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Maybe, if I knew what that was." Natsuru responded.

"Figures." Kaede muttered to herself as she turned her attention back to the bracelet. She then gave the bracelet a quick slap before letting go of Natsuru's wrist and turning away from her. "I have no idea how to fix it."

"What!?"

"But it's _your_ bracelet." Akane commented.

"I just give them to people." Kaede stated. "I don't know how to reprogram them."

"So I'm stuck like this?!" Natsuru squeaked out, gesturing to her ample chest.

Kaede let out a soft hum as she started smiling. "I guess so." She said in a more upbeat tone than Natsuru would have wanted.

"N-no way," Natsuru said as she went back to whacking her bracelet. "It's bad enough going back and forth. I don't want to be like this for the rest of my life!"

"Come now," Kaede said as she spun around before hugging Natsuru's arm, giving the blue haired girl her best smile. "It's can't be _that_ bad."

"Yes, it is!" Natsuru said as she pulled her arm out from Kaede's arms and breast. "All the looks people give me, constantly needing to put up with the other students, the things the committee will have me do! I don't want to be a girl all the time, going human's my only way out of it!"

Kaede stared up at Natsuru with a concerned look, it always slipped her mind all the things the poor girl was put through thanks to being a Kampfer. It tugged at her heart to see her love so distressed, made even worse once she realized it was partially her fault. She bit her lower lip before letting a soft sigh out through her nose.

"If Chris did this to you," Kaede began, feeling her voice shake as the words rolled off her tongue, realizing what she would be giving up. "Then he can _un_ do it."

"Right!" Natsuru yelled out as she pulled Kaede into a quick hug. Immediately, her eyes shot opened before pushing Kaede back out. "But how will we make him do it? I doubt he would if we asked politely."

"Then let's give him no other choice!" Mikoto said with a large grin, pulling up the cane.

"That sounds dangerous." Natsuru stated.

"We can take him." Akane said as she leaned forward on Shizuku's couch. "We proved that earlier."

Natsuru felt a smile creep across her face as she looked towards her friends, then it quickly faded once Hitomi interjected. "And how exactly are we going to find him? Unless one of you knows how to open up that hatch he jumped into. Or do you propose we wait for him to attack us?"

Kaede shot Hitomi a stern look, causing the girl to shrug with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Well maybe Shizuku will know something." Rika stated.

"Hopefully." Natsuru commented as she sat down between the other Blue and Red Kampfers. Silence fell across the room as the members of each group looked between each other, the tension between the two groups still evident. "So." Natsuru began, dragging out the syllable. "How much time did we kill?"

"About…" Akane started as she looked up towards the clock. "Five minutes."

"Oh god, this is gonna take forever." Mikoto griped as she leaned back in the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

'Well today has just gone _swimmingly_.' Chris remarked to himself as he slashed through the debris of his base.

He had miscalculated, a common occurrence when a Warrior acts in spite of, or in this case without, their A.I. He had assumed that he would be able to best the smaller group, failing to account for the fact that they had two Kampfers who relied on energy based attacks. His second mistake was assuming he could be able to defeat a group of nine Kampfers. Three or four, perhaps, given their weapons. But _nine_.

Stabbing his saber into the door in front of him, he began pulling it along the edges of its frame. If he were to defeat those Kampfers, he would need to even the odds. Better weapons, better numbers, superior tactics. Things that he believed he could correct easily.

Pushing the door with what little might he had, he eventually allowed it to fall to the ground, almost falling with it. The _*Clang!*_ of metal echoed through the room and halls as he walked in, his eyes growing wide at the state of his armory.

Everything was in disarray, the shelves and racks falling apart, several weapons littered the floors, and metal beams and panels from the ceiling had fallen to the floor. The remains of several tools and artillery covered the floor.

"I shouldn't even be surprised at this point." He muttered as he put his blade away. Kneeling down, he picked up one of the many pistols covering the floor, the device was coated in rust, and had several scratches and nicks lining its surface. Brushing off the dust, Chris pointed it in a random direction, feeling as though the room couldn't become any worse for wears, and pulled the trigger.

With a cross between a bang and a pop, the weapon flew apart, its screws and plating scattering across the room. Chris let his arm fall to the floor, loosening his grip on the grip, seemingly the only part of the weapon in good shape, as he shook his head.

So many good weapons. Such a waste.

"There must be something here still working." Chris muttered to himself as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. Adjusting the base of the device once more, he held it up and flicked it open, allowing it to emit its high-pitched whistle.

What happened next could only be described as utter chaos. Several weapons failed to function at best, and blew themselves apart at worst. The ones that did neither, however, glowed to life as they released their energies. For some, this meant blades glowed to life or formed all together out of hot plasmas. For others, this meant that they released bursts of energy, filling the room with a bright glow of every color.

For Chris, this meant there was a very loud _*BOOM!*_ as he was thrown out of the room.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow, Chris looked back towards his armory with harsh burn marks covering his face. The room glowed a mix of bright oranges and blues as the fire raged across the metals. Scoffing at his poor planning, he pushed himself up to his feet as his scare began to heal itself.

"Initiate fire hazard treatment." He commanded to the room. After waiting a few seconds, he narrowed his eyes as the sprinklers failed to come to life. "Initiate fire hazard treatment!" He commanded more forcefully. When the sprinklers failed to activate again, he reached for his Sonic Screwdriver once more, needing to trace his way back down the hall to grab it. Several hooks had been blown off, and it was a miracle the emitter hadn't cracked.

Quickly adjusting the base once more, he aimed towards the blazing room and pressed down on the button. The buzz produced was of the wrong frequency, but the device managed to do its job as the sprinkles sprang to life, coating the entire room in a layer of white foam.

As the fire began to die, Chris noted that there was probably a better way to go about that as he observed the damage done to his collection. The room creaked and groaned as he noted the condition of each weapon remaining. He was left with very little options, practical fire arms and blades remained, along with sets of gauntlets and much bulkier and alien weapons.

"I… Suppose I could work with this." Chris commented as he lifted a gauntlet, only for it to immediately fall apart. He let out a harsh sigh as he turned around and left the room. "I'll deal with this later."

As he walked down the hall towards the production facility, he reminisced on the weapons he had earlier. The tools he had so delicately crafted upon learning of his impairment, there sleek design, their ability to fit any situation he found himself in. They were his best weapons for sure.

He wanted them back.

Pulling out his Sonic, he readjusted the dial and pressed down on the trigger, releasing a soft pitched cry as he attempted to scan for his canes locations. The light flickered in and out before dyeing all together. He let out a sigh as he looked down two halls at a junction.

"Guess I can fix you first." He muttered before turning down one.

* * *

Shizuku let out a loud groan as she sat up in her bed, clutching her temples as her head begged her to lay back down. Her entire skull ached in a way she had never felt before. She could feel it in the roof of her mouth, in the back of her neck, in between her eyes and their sockets. Even each strand of hair ached and it brushed against her back. She could faintly make out a voice saying something nearly completely incoherent to her aching ears as they placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lazily turning her head and resting her cheek against her shoulder she noted golden brown hair above soft blue eyes. "Kaede…" Shizuku muttered, still processing the image before her.

"- _Kaede!_ " Once she remembered who was with her, she pushed her arm off and, with a quick flick of the wrist, summoned her weapon, allowing the second end the scrape across the floor as Kaede put her arms up.

"Easy, Shizuku." The raven-haired girl heard Natsuru say as she grabbed the Red Kampfer by the wrist. "Kaede's on our side here, remember?" Natsuru reminded as she gently pulled the blade away from Kaede.

"R-right." Shizuku said as she clutched her head again. "God, my head is _killing_ me."

"Yeah, restoring memories isn't exactly painless." Kaede commented as she held out her hand to her old friend, revealing two white tablets. "Especially with the amount I needed to restore. Forgot how much time you spent with him."

"Him?" Shizuku asked before scrunching her eyes shut, a green symbol still clear in front of her eyes. "Oh, right. _Him_." She muttered as she took the aspirins.

"So, do you remember anything that can help us?" Natsuru asked as Shizuku through the pills into her mouth.

Swallowing the terribly taste of salt as best she could, Shizuku choked out. "Yeah, and a hell of a lot more."

* * *

 **Does anyone else get the feeling that this version of** _ **The First Kampfer**_ **is progressing a heck of a lot** _ **slower**_ **than the first one. I mean, granted, the first one moved at the paste of a ADHA cheetah with a sugar rush, but I'm concerned that this is moving a bit** _ **too**_ **slow. Then again, at this rate, it's only going to be a chapter or two longer than it originally was.  
**

 **Eh, who knows. Anyway, I realized that when I was planning out everything for my rewrite of this story that one of the things I needed to do was create a better reason for Shizuku to have** _ **never**_ **brought up Chris before now. The idea that it was never relevant didn't really hold much weight to me. So I came up with a better idea: Have those memories to locked out by the Moderators. The last thing they needed was for a Kampfer to know who they were or what they were doing. So they locked away Shizuku's memories of the Omega Warrior and their involvement with taking him down.**

 **Of course, as I established earlier, Shizuku had took measures to make sure she would remember as much as she could about the Warrior. Though that wasn't much, and the means with which she used to defeat him were one of the things locked out.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

The tension between the two groups was thick as they all sat around the kitchen table, several glasses of tea prepared for them by the White Kampfers' leader in the hopes of easing their worries. Even then, they still stared at each other as if waiting for their temporary allies to attack. It felt so thick that Shizuku doubted she could cut it with her blades if it were physical. "So," Hitomi began, the lack of trust she had in the rebels evident in her voice as she looked towards their leader. "What can you tell us?"

"Well… What do you want to know?" Shizuku asked, still rubbing her forehead as the pain began to subside.

"Well, how's about who… Or _what_ was that guy?" Mikoto asked.

"That's… Rather complicated." Shizuku noted, still rubbing her head.

"Nothing about our lives have been simple since we got these things." Natsuru noted as she tapper her bracelet. "Trust me, we can handle it."

"Well, how to explain this…" Shizuku muttered as she moved her hand to her chin. "Are you all familiar with the many worlds theory?"

"Yeah, who isn't?" Hitomi snarked as the rest of the table nodded their heads.

"Well, from what he told me back _before_ he wanted me dead," Shizuku began as she leaned back into her chair. "He's from another... Universe entirely."

Just as Shizuku predicted, they all cast doubtful or confused looks towards her, clearly skeptical on what she had just said. "So you're telling me he comes from a universe where everyone's bullet proof?" Rika asked.

"Not exactly." Shizuku began before rubbing her head again. "More of he was engineered to be bullet proof." The looks she received grew even more concerned and bewildered. "Look, it's a long story, do you _really_ need to know this stuff?"

"Hey, we got nothing better to do until we find him." Mikoto shrugged.

"Or he finds us." Sayaka noted.

"Plus, this is starting to sound interesting." Mikoto continued.

"Knowing what he is might help us fight him." Akane suggested, leaning past the Red Kampfer next to her.

Shizuku let out a sight as she leaned onto her interlocked hands, propping her arms on their elbows to keep her head off the table. "Okay, I'm too tired to argue that, just pay attention; I'm only going to say this once."

Shizuku took in another breath as she tried to recollect the scrambled memories now rattling around in her head before she looked back towards the group. "I guess the best place to start would be with the man, or _men_ I suppose, who created him. He kept referring to him as 'The Director' or 'The Prime,' so let's go with that to keep this simple.

"The Director was a scientist at some extremely advanced laboratory, and after several years of working there he or they discovered a means by which to travel the multiverse. From there, he met with twenty-three different versions of himself, each one of them an expert in a different field. Using this knowledge, they set off on a very ambitious project. Something they called, 'The Warriors.'

"The Warriors were meant to be just that, warriors. But not just any warriors, the _ultimate_ warriors. They used their technology to give them incredible resilience, intelligence, and power. What you guys saw was just a _taste_ of what he could do."

"Oh, come on, he can't be _that_ powerful." Hitomi interrupted, leaning in her chair.

"Did you see that watch he was wearing?" The green-haired girl nodded. "Well, that thing can turn him into several different species scattered across the known universe. One of which is over thirty-six meters tall.*"

"Wh-what?!" Hitomi sputtered as she leaned in, the rest of the table similarly a-gasp. "N-no way, you're making that up."

"No, she isn't." Kaede grimaced, surprisingly calm given what was just said. "I am aware of the species with that height. They're more dangerous than they sound."

"Then why didn't he just go huge and step on us?" Natsuru asked, turning his attention back to Shizuku.

"Some sort of glitch in his system linking most of his powers to his Kampfer Form." Shizuku stated, rubbing her head once more.

"That, is scary." Mikoto commented, imagine the giant they now run the risk of getting squashed by.

"Okay, but why make something like that?" Akane asked. "I doubt they did it just because they _could_."

"I'm pretty sure the idea was to create something that would, 'keep power out of the wrong hands,' or, 'prevent the triumph of the cruel,' or something like that." Shizuku said. "So they started mass producing these warriors, designing them so that most conventional weaponry can't kill them, with special nanobots designed to accelerate the healing process, and started sending them out into other worlds. The guy they assigned to our world, however, is one of the best.

"He had a complete set of memories from The Prime and, because of that, knew the ins and outs of the Warriors' weapons and powers better than any of the others. Couple that with an A.I. meant to enhance his processing abilities, and you have a force to be reckoned with. Once he got wind of the Kampfer situation, he decided he needed more info on them. So he kinda _made_ himself a Kampfer, something about taking a fallen Kampfer's bracelet-"

"He can take these things off?" Natsuru interrupted, looking down at the device locking her in her Kampfer form.

"Yes, he can. I'm not sure how, but he can." Shizuku said as she scowled at her teammate. "Now you guys stop interrupting, we're wasting enough time with this as is. Now where was I… Oh, right.

"So he infiltrates the Red Kampfers and started researching the bracelets' programing and design, but he needs to keep going out to fight other Kampfers because the bracelets don't last long after being removed from their host. This takes him from opposing killing to enjoying it, and his A.I. has started to lose control of him. At some point, he took his A.I. out and decided to go on a murder spry. I still have trouble wrapping my head around why _exactly_ , but I think he said something about getting the world around the Kampfers to notice the Moderator's operation or something.

"Naturally, not wanting to die, I rallied up a team to fight him off. This lead to a short alliance with a batch of White Kampfers and his defeat."

"Then Moderator operators took him off world for imprisonment on their base." Kaede continued for the Red Kampfer. "We wiped Shizuku's memories of him and tried to forget about him ourselves."

"And you _didn't kill him_?" Mikoto questioned, leaning towards the opposing group.

"Why would you let someone like that _live_?" Akane followed, crossing her arms as she scowled at Kaede.

"We _tried_." Kaede remarked. "But he had developed some sort of device to keep him alive and enhance his regenerative abilities."

"Why?" Akane asked.

Kaede looked towards Shizuku, an accusing look in her eye as she waited for the raven-haired girl to explain what she had neglected to mention. "It's possible that, during my earlier days as a Red Kampfer," Shizuku began hesitantly, attempting to look anywhere but where the group was. "I might have accidentally found the circumstances under which I was able to cut his arm off…" Her words came out slower as she reached the end, cheeks beginning to heat from embarrassment as she explained her blunder.

The group stared at her in astonishment as they processed what she had just said, faces frozen in shock for a few moments. "What?" Rika finally asked.

"During a fight with some Blue Kampfers, my blade became super-heated," Shizuku explained, still trying to look away from the group. "And I didn't know how to change my knife's course, so it just kinda… Cut through him…"

"Great, I imagine _that's_ gonna be coming up next time we see him." Hitomi remarked. "He's probably still pretty mad about that."

"I know that." Shizuku mumbled.

"Okay, so how do we fight him?" Natsuru asked.

"Energy based attacks." Shizuku responded. "Whatever they did to make him bulletproof also makes him an excellent conductor. If he's not operating with his A.I., he also won't be operating at his fullest, he won't be thinking clearly."

"So what, we distract him for these two to pummel him?" Rika asked as she pointed between Natsuru and Hitomi.

"Or we combine our powers to enhance our weapons." Shizuku stated. "Super-heated or electrified blades, they'll cut through him like butter."

"Or we could just get those weapons of his up and running again." Mikoto smirked, imagining the amount of destruction she could reap with those guns.

"That's not a viable option." Shizuku stated. "Those weapons are keyed into his genetic code, or brainwaves or something. Whatever it is, they only work for him."

And with that, all of Mikoto's hopes and dreams were dashed as she stared down at her cup of tea while Shizuku continued. "Though it would be in our best interest to keep those weapons save. Right now, he'd be _very_ dependent on his arsenal. What did you do with those things?"

"Left them in the living room." Mikoto responded.

Shizuku felt herself lurch against the back of her chair, as if actually pushed back by what Mikoto had just said before she slammed her hands on the table and leaned towards her teammate with a wide eyed, exasperated expression. "Unguarded?!"

"Yeah, it's not like their gonna grow legs and run off or something." Mikoto remarked, the rest of the group still taken aback by Shizuku's reaction.

"If he figures out where we are and finds those-" Shizuku began lecturing before Rika began waving her off.

"Relax, relax, how would he know where we are?" Rika said, leaning back in her chair as Hitomi silently stood up. "This city's a pretty big place, it would take him days to find-"

As if meant to spite them, a loud crash sounded through the house, stopping Hitomi in her tracks for a breve moment before she broke out into a sprint, the rest of the table following suit as they realized who had just broken in.

Throwing the door to the kitchen open, Hitomi skidded to a halt as she quickly found herself staring at the end of Chris's cane, the warrior in question quickly shifting it into a rather large device on top of his shoulder as it began to hum to life with blue energy. Hitomi felt the energy circulating within her hands as she prepared a set of energy blasts, realizing it would be pointless, giving the size of the weapon. Chris's eyes narrowed as he began to squeeze onto the trigger.

"W-w-wait." Natsuru said as she pushed her way past Hitomi, leading the intruder to aim his weapon more towards the Blue Kampfer. "Y-You don't want to do that!" Natsuru found herself blurting out, still formulating her plan to deal with this situation. "I-If you do, everyone will notice, and then you might have the military on your hands."

"I can take them." Chris growled as he kept tightening his grip on the trigger slowly.

"Y-yeah, but-But that's the problem!" Natsuru's eyes lit up as she began her bluff, leaning in towards the renegade. "You could easily beat them all, and all of us; but it wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Chris cocked an eyebrow as Natsuru hoped that she appeared far more confident than she felt right now. "I'm going to guess that if you fire that thing there, the whole place will be destroyed, right?"

Chris nodded, still scowling at the blue-haired Kampfer as she continued. "And we're all in the perfect position for you to kill us all with _one shot_. Victory could easily be yours. But you didn't break it out in our fight, and you even called ahead just so that we'd know you're coming." Natsuru waltzed towards the intruder, a confident smirk across her face betraying her internal worries. "You don't just want to kill us, you want a _challenge_. And there's no challenge in blowing us all to smithereens in one blast."

Chris's face loosened as his eyes began darting around in his socket, contemplating what Natsuru had just argued, what he would be giving up right now if he listened. After a moment, his weapon shifted back into its base form, and Natsuru thought for a moment that she could let out a of relieve before the warrior stepped towards her. "You make a good point." Chris said as he looked towards the White Kampfer, reaching into his pocket for his saber. "So how's about we make it a challenge?"

"How so?" Natsuru nervously smirked as Chris pulled out the saber, a simple reminder to the rest of the group that he wasn't letting his guard all the way down.

"I shall give you one week to decide where our battle shall take place." Chris began, turning his attention back to the Blue Kampfer. "One week to prepare yourselves and your weapons for the battle against me. Wherever you can have it." Natsuru felt her smirk grow more true as she heard Chris's proposal. "But it must be combat, and should you fail to decide where it shall be, we fight on my terms." Chris opened his hand towards the Blue Kampfer, presenting his palm to her as he quickly glanced at the rest of the group. "Deal?"

"Deal." Natsuru said as she shook the warrior's hand, hoping he wouldn't notice how it dripped with sweat.

"Then I shall be off." Chris stated as he quickly pocketed his saber.

"Oh, before that," Natsuru began as her eyes lit up. "Can you unlock my-or undo whatever you did to my Kampfer bracelet? I can't change back."

Tilting his head slightly, Chris smirked at the Kampfer as he flicked his wrist, causing his Sonic to fall out of his sleeve. "We'll have that be your prize for winning." Continuing the motion, Chris flicked his Screwdriver open and pressed the activation button, causing another loud screech to roar through the house. As the Rebel and White Kampfers fell to their knees, Chris stumbled towards the door as fast as possibly, quickly disappearing behind it before Hitomi could get a clear shot.

Quickly jumping back to her feet, Hitomi threw the door open, once again allowing the sound to poor into Shizuku's home, disorienting her more as she saw Chris once again opening a hatch in the sidewalk. She attempted to throw an energy ball at him, only for the shot to fly well over his head and curve over one of the neighboring houses. Before she could ready another, Chris had already jumped down the tube as the hatch closed behind him, disappearing once more.

Sighing in annoyance, Hitomi slammed the door and tried to shake off her new headache. Looking back towards the group, she found Natsuru collapsing against Akane, a distraught expression on the blue-haired girl's face as she wrapped her arms around her friend. Natsuru's fearful whaling did nothing to help the White Kampfer's headache as she walked back into the house.

"Okay," Hitomi began, turning her attention towards her leader and the leader of the rebels. "What now?"

"Now…" Shizuku began as she tore her eyes away from Natsuru as Mikoto came out to comfort the Kampfer. "We prepare. We now have the perfect chance to lead him into a trap. We just need to think of somewhere to kill him."

"And that would be where?" Hitomi asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Red Kampfer.

"… Give me a minute, let me find a map." Shizuku muttered, pushing her way past the White Kampfer.

* * *

"Okay, this map gives us an idea of where we can be able to have this battle." Shizuku explained as the alliance circled around her table once more, looking over a map of the city and all that surrounded it. "We're not going to be able to cover large distances, so we need to focus on places that are close to us, no more than a few hours travel by any means."

"We're also going to need some place where we can move freely." Kaede added. "Somewhere we can spread out. Let's also include a means to kill him in our criteria, just in case our weapons don't cut it."

"Care to set any more limits?" Mikoto snarked as she looked up at the Moderator agent.

Sayaka quickly scowled at the Red Kampfer, leaning over the table as she snarled, "She's just trying to help."

Mikoto scowled back as Rika looked over the map, eyes quickly opening wide as she turned her attention to her leader. "How's about the military base? We sneak in, let the army handle this. If that doesn't work, steal a rocket and blow him up!"

"I believe we'll be shot dead before he meets us there." Akane noted before pointing to an area on the map. "How's about these woods here. Good amount of cover to stop him from getting a clear shot."

"And us." Ryoka stated silently, placing a hand around her chin, almost hiding her mouth under it.

"But what if we're, like, super sneaky." Rika continued pestering.

"I doubt anyone here knows the definition of the word 'subtlety.'" Shizuku stated, causing Rika to pout as she glared at the older girl.

"You guys are over thinking it." Hitomi commented as she leaned back in her chair."Just climb to the top of a skyscraper and throw him off." She flicked her wrist, emphasizing the task. "I doubt he can fly."

"I doubt any of us can fly, either." Akane remarked.

"How's about the pool?" Mikoto recommended as she pointed to the place in question. "Plenty of water to drown the guy with."

"Drown…" Natsuru muttered to herself as she began scanning the map, placing her hand on her chin as she did so.

"It barely contributes a tactical advantage to us." Kaede stated, crossing her arms at the Red Kampfer.

"And you probably just want to go skinny-dipping or something." Akane noted, leading Mikoto to direct her scowl at the Blue Kampfer.

"I think she has something with that." Natsuru stated as she continued to look over the map before quickly pointing to an area of her own. "What about the docks?"

"The docks?" Shizuku and Kaede asked in near perfect sync as the rest of the group raised an eyebrow.

Kaede hummed to herself as she placed a hand on her chin, thinking over the suggestion. "It's a very wide-open space."

"Plenty of water to drown him with." Mikoto noted.

"Heavy objects to tie him to, just to keep him down." Ryoka added, for once smiling as she thought over the option.

"Or crush him." Hitomi smirked.

"And if we time everything right," Natsuru began noting, waving his hand over the map as he tried to reason the distances between his teammates' and Kaede's houses and the docks. "We should be able to get there relatively fast."

"That… Could work." Shizuku noted as she quickly scanned over the map one last time. "I suppose it's the only place that meets all our criteria, and so well at that… All right, it's decided." Reaching across the table, Shizuku placed her hand on the area. "This is where we kill the warrior. I'll contact him with the details later."

"Okay, in the meantime," Kaede began as she pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, looking back up at the group. "Let's discuss our weapon modifications."

"I want a fire sword!" Mikoto called out before Kaede could finish, quickly leaning over the table with anticipation.

"Would that even work?" Sayaka asked as she turned her attention towards Shizuku, who started tilting her hand at the blond.

"If we get it hot enough…" Shizuku audibly mumbled. "And figured out how to set it up."

"Well, we need to stick with what's available on this planet." Kaede remarked, looking at the red-eyed girl. "I don't have any fancy weapons with me, and it will take a lot longer than what Chris gave us to call some in."

"I'm sure we can find something online." Mikoto stated, straightening herself as she imaged the flaming blade she could wield. It might just be better than those canes.

"Oh, is there a way to turn my weapon into a flaming sickle?!" Rika quickly asked, almost meeting Mikoto's anticipation.

"We'll put it on the drawing board." Shizuku said as Kaede jotted down another note.

* * *

Shizuku reviewed the notes she was given hours later, ideas for what they would need and how they would be implemented. Crude drawings of the modifications in use. It all seemed so simple, each weapon could exploit the warrior's weaknesses so easily. It almost seemed too good to be true.

Maybe that's why she didn't feel any sense of joy or accomplishment as she recalled the day that just went by, that normally meant it was.

Looking around her room, she realized just how alone she was right now. The White Kampfers and the rest of the Rebels had all lefts, each one carrying their own notes and assignments to ensure their victory. It almost felt too quiet as Shizuku realized that they still had one ace in their sleeve, something Chris didn't have.

Setting the notes down, Shizuku turned to her bed as quickly opened one of her pillows, taking one last look at the window and door to make sure no one was coming in before she quickly reached inside the fluff. She dug her hand around in it until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out.

In her hand was a small, round chip with yellow circuit patterns across its back. Shizuku stared into the yellow dot on its center before she looked around the room for string or wire, anything for what she had planned.

Finding an old necklace, Shizuku unhooked the pendant attached to it and looked over the chip one last time. Quickly finding a small loop through the plastic, she threaded the chain through the hole, before pulling back her hair and hooking the make-shift necklace around her neck.

"Let's make sure he doesn't find you." Shizuku muttered as the chip laid against her chest.

* * *

 ***Thirty-six meters is roughly 120 feet.**

 **This chapter was one of the more boring to write, especially near the beginning, because there was no way to make what they were explaining more involving or entertaining. So, unfortunately, this chapter is nothing more than a group of people talking at each other. Thankfully, however, we're moving into more interesting things as we near the end of the first act.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you _absolutely_ sure you want a flaming sickle?" Kaede asked into the phone, over the light breeze sailing through her hair as she looked over the design notes she had taken.

" _For the tenth time,_ yes!" Rika said on the other end while Kaede held down the other papers as the wind slowly rose. " _If Mikoto's getting a flaming sword, I'm getting a flaming sickle!_ "

"But the only real way we'd be able to build that is by assembling it _around_ your weapon, fuel tank and all." Kaede said as she glanced over at the other White Kampfers discussing their weapons as they nibbled on their launches. "If Chris finds a way to ignite it, it will go back to being useless."

" _Then I'll carry several and change out the tanks as needed._ "

"And when the ignition devise _itself_ gets damaged?" Kaede asked as she looked back down at the notes she had on why the design wouldn't work nearly as well as they wanted it to. "Rika, I know your enthusiastic about this, but we need to think strategically here; a flaming sickle presents too many design flaws, especially the way you use it."

Rika let out some grumbles after Kaede laid it out to her, causing Kaede to let out a sigh as she picked up the notes she had. "I'm sorry, Rika, but we can't risk Chris getting the upper hand, this might be our only chance. Now, while heating the blade with fire is out of the option, we can still get the same effect by _electrifying_ it." Kaede could practically hear the enthusiasm from the other end of the call after she dragged out the syllables. "Knew you'd see things that way. Now then-"

Whatever Kaede was going to say next was cut off by the sound of the door behind her quickly flying open before slamming shut. Seeing the quick scoff from Hitomi, and the look of concern from Ryoka and Sayaka, Kaede turned to see Natsuru leaning against the door. The blue-haired girl was panting heavily as her uniformed fluttered in the breeze, unkempt and disarrayed.

"I'll call you back in a minute, hold on." Kaede said into the phone quickly, hanging up and getting over to Natsuru as fast as she could. The Blue Kampfer's hair was a mess, and bits of her uniform hung limply off of her. What Kaede could see in her eyes, however, was what really set her off.

Natsuru looked afraid.

"What happened?" Kaede asked as she gently pulled Natsuru into a hug when the Kampfer didn't answer. "Natsuru, what happened?"

"Same thing… That happens every time I go to school like this." Natsuru breathed out before Kaede walked her over to the circle of White Kampfers. "Just one of the perks of being one of the three beauties, right?"

"Stuff like this _never_ happens to me or Shizuku." Kaede said as she eased Natsuru down.

"You two are here more often." Hitomi commented, more to herself than anything, before she bit into her sandwich. "Guess the girls need to get the most out of Natsuru while they can."

"And she is considered more attractive." Ryoka added as Kaede attempted to put Natsuru's uniform back together.

"… What happened to your launch?" Kaede asked as she began straightening Natsuru's hair out while the blue-haired girl worked on her tie.

"Had to ditch it somewhere on the third floor." Natsuru noted drily, catching Kaede off guard. "By now, The Treasury is probably trying to pawn the stuff off or something."

Looking downwards as she was reminded of what she had indirectly subjected Natsuru to, Kaede's found her eyes landing on the familiar shape of her launch box, causing her eyes to light up with a nervous smile as she pull it closer to the blue-haired beauty, rustling its content as it was dragged across the hard floor. "W-well, feel free to dig into mine."

"A-are you sure that's okay?" Natsuru asked as the rest of the White Kampfers looked up at their leader wide eyed.

"Of course." Kaede smiled with a soft blush as she finally got Natsuru's ponytail under control. "I'm not that hungry anyway."

"T-thanks." As Natsuru replied, beginning to glow with her own blush, Ryoka and Sayaka looked back down at their notes dejected. Hitomi, however, went from raised eyebrows to a scowl.

"Oh, so when _I_ forget my lunch-" The green-haired girl began growling before Kaede shot her a look. Letting out a harsh sigh, Hitomi sent her glare down to her own notes. "Never mind."

"So how have our plans been coming?" Natsuru asked as she looked between all the notes the White Kampfers were reviewing, taking a bite out of the sandwich provided by Kaede.

"We've run into a few initial design flaws, but nothing we can't iron out." Kaede said as she reached for her phone after finishing her brief repairs of Natsuru's uniform. "Still trying to figure out how to get Ryoka's gun to work."

"Maybe we could give her a new weapon all together?" Natsuru suggested as Kaede quickly put in some numbers.

"We've already thought of that." Hitomi snarked. "We just can't figure out what to replace it _with_."

"Flamethrower?"

"Too short range," Kaede commented before putting the phone to her ear. "We're not even sure if fire can work on that guy." With a soft click, Kaede was quickly greeted by Rika's eager voice. "Hey, Rika, hold on."

Pulling the phone away from her, Kaede tapped a button before dropping it into the center of the circle. "Okay, Rika, you're on speaker now, _behave_."

" _Aw, what will you do to me if I don't, senpai_?" Rika asked with a playful tone, causing Kaede to scowl.

"Hang up."

" _Message received_."

Kaede glanced over at Natsuru upon hearing this, hoping to get back on business. "Okay, status report. Natsuru, how are things on your guys' end."

"Don't know, haven't heard from Shizuku yet." Natsuru shrugged. "Though knowing her, she probably has it under control."

* * *

"Where the hell do you think I'm going to get _grenades and a minigun_?" Shizuku snarled at her fellow Red Kampfer, causing Akane to jump slightly at the sudden shift of tone.

"Yakuza or something?" Mikoto remarked as she shrugged her shoulders. "How else is Akane gonna do any damage to him?"

"Mikoto, we want to be discrete." Shizuku said as leaned onto her table. "If news about me wielding double chain knifes against Yakuza and stealing their weapons get out, we'll have more than just Chris to worry about."

"Then me and Akane could go steal 'em." Mikoto remarked before tapping her bracelet. "Nobody could connect us back to our Kampfer forms."

"Natsuru did." Akane commented.

"He's the exception." Mikoto stated as Shizuku looked down at her watch.

"Where is she, anyway?" Shizuku asked before looking up at the door, with no sign of a blue-haired girl in sight. "I called for her to meat us here almost half an hour ago."

"Eh, he probably got caught up in class or something." Mikoto comment, recalling the few times she saw his grades and how poor they were.

"Either that or the Treasury are black mailing her again." Akane suggested. Upon processing this, the three looked between each other quickly. "Should we-"

"He's a big girl, he can handle herself." Shizuku noted before looking back down at the notes. "Back to business; I've found a few videos online showing off a design for a fire-sword-"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Mikoto said before leaning forward. "I've been thinking about that, and I realized, what's coole-eh-more effective than a fire sword?" Shizuku cocked an eyebrow as Mikoto leaned back in her chair. "Light sabers."

" _Light sabers?_ " Shizuku hissed as she felt her eye twitch.

"Yeah, just imagine it, I could be all-" Mikoto then began swinging an invisible sword around, making light saber-esc sounds in order to drive the point home.

"Can we keep this in the realm of _possibility, please?!_ " Shizuku growled before placing a hand on her forehead as she tried to shake away the headache coming on. "I don't know what will kill me first, Chris or this headache." She commented to herself as she gestured towards Mikoto, earning a glare from the Red Kampfer.

* * *

Kaede tapped the side of her head as she leaned against the wooden table, completely undisturbed by the sound of clashing metal behind her as Sayaka and Rika practiced against each other; the two White Kampfers attempting to breach the other's defenses. The brunette glared down at the clock on her phone, counting the passing seconds before looking back up at the rebel's leader.

"Your team _is_ going to show up, right?" Kaede asked before Shizuku launched off one of her daggers. Punching the blade through one makeshift target, before commanding it to swerve around, slicing through the others in one continuous motion.

"They said they were getting ready." Shizuku said before burying her knife into a bullseye taped to a tree, ending her strike with seven direct hits. "They haven't really been staying up all night doing who knows what."

Hitomi scoffed upon hearing this before releasing her clenched fists, unleashing a furry of energy. With harsh blue light, she struck down several targets, leaving behind singed cans as the light quickly died. "Don't see why that matters." She stated as she brushed her hands against each other roughly, exciting a spark of crackling energy with each clap. "I don't stay up either, and I was here before most of you."

"Yeah, well if Kaede asked you to jump of a bridge, you've probably already found one." Shizuku snarked before yanking her weapon out of the wood behind the paper, quickly ripping the drawing off.

Hitomi ignored Shizuku's comment as she looked back up at the remaining targets before turning away from them, quickly generating a small energy ball. "Don't feel tired either." Scrunching her eyebrows, she quickly flicked the energy ball over her shoulder, and in an instant blue light quickly ran past her shoulders before she turned around.

Her intended target was still standing, and there was a small fire next to it.

"Your blind fire still needs work, though." Shizuku commented as Hitomi marched over to it. With a groan, the green-haired girl stomped the fire out as Kaede looked back down at her phone.

Kaede perked her head up as she heard the rustling of the dirt path before the figures of the remaining three Kampfers came into view. She smiled in spite of how annoyed she was as Natsuru quickly set a bag of materials down on the table before shooting Kaede an apologetic look. "Sorry we're late, not many buses around this time, and I wanted to stay subtle."

"Never stopped us before." Hitomi called out before launching another energy blast at the collection of cans running along the fence. Quickly whipping her arm back, she fired off another shot, intending to shoot the target out of the air.

She let out another groan as the energy ball completely missed its target before exciting another fire on a tree. Quickly turning to the table, she swiped her water bottle before hurrying to the blaze as Shizuku turned her attention towards her team, biting back any comments on their tardiness. "Did you bring what I told you to?"

"Of course." Natsuru said before opening the bag to reveal several battery packs and canisters. Shizuku smirked as she pulled out one of the canisters and read the propane label across it.

"Perfect." Shizuku commented as Akane and Mikoto set their bags onto the table, pulling out her own crumpled notes. "Now we see if these things work." Shizuku sat down before all the equipment as she traced the design before her, opening the other bags to see their content. "I'll get started assembling the modifications best I can, in the meantime, you three start practic-"

Shizuku was cut off mid-sentence as she pulled out a black cylinder out of Mikoto's bag, it felt cold and heavy as she took note of the silver handle and ring sticking out of the side before she glared at the now white-haired girl who brought it. "Is this a grenade?"

"I made a quick stop and brought a little something something for carrot-top and raven." Mikoto stated as she patted Akane's shoulder.

"I thought I told you we _weren't_ going to be playing with explosives." Shizuku scowled as Mikoto shrugged.

"Eh, I wasn't listening." Mikoto said before turning towards the make shift arena as Rika yanked Sayaka's feet out from under her. "Besides, what else were we gonna give 'em? Laser pistols?"

Shizuku sighed as she placed her head in her hand before looking towards Akane, quickly pointing towards the Blue Kampfer. "Neither you nor Ryoka are to pull these pins. In fact, neither you nor Ryoka are to begin experimenting with these weapons. Just practice your throws."

Akane nodded before following Mikoto into the arena, quickly replacing herself with her Kampfer form in a quick flash of blue, the red-head cracking her neck with ever step. The black-and-white-haired Kampfer looked back towards Natsuru, who was looking the make shift stations set up around the near empty park before looking back towards Shizuku. "You're with Hitomi, practicing your elemental abilities." Shizuku stated, pointing over to the White Kampfer in question.

"Uh, are you sure it's a good idea for me to be using my fireballs here?" Natsuru asked, taking note of the several burn marks around Hitomi.

"We brought plenty of water to put any fires out." Shizuku stated, patting the packs of water bottles across the other seat.

Nodding nervously, and attempting to swallow how she felt about this, Natsuru turned towards the makeshift station before Kaede spoke up. "And you don't throw fireballs."

Stopping in her tracks, Natsuru looked over her shoulder towards the brunette, cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

"You throw energy that explodes with concussive force upon contact with any surface." Kaede explained before Natsuru turned towards her fully.

"I'm pretty sure I throw fireballs." Natsuru stated, dirt lightly crunching as she walked towards the Moderator.

"And I'm pretty sure they're explosions." Kaede said, placing a finger on her cheek. "And I would know because I _gave you those powers_."

"Does _this,_ " Natsuru began, illuminating the two of them as she summoned an orange ball of energy, hot flames licking the air around it. "Look like an explosion to you?"

"When have you ever started a fire with it?" Natsuru let out a long hum after hearing Kaede's reasoning, allowing the energy to dissipate and wither away in her hand. "Plus, I can bring up the element on your bracelet right now. Watch." Taking Natsuru's right hand, Kaede once again began tapping on the blue plastic, lighting it up and swiping across it before pushing it up towards Natsuru's face, giving it a quick tap to reveal a series of symbols running across it. "See, 'explosion.'"

"This could say 'cucumbers' for all I know." Natsuru said, glancing over at the brunette after straining her eyes on her bracelet. "Can you set it to Japanese or something."

"It doesn't come with a language setting."

Shizuku let out a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose, shaking her head as Natsuru and Kaede continued to argue the Blue Kampfer's powers. 'We're about to fight a homicidal maniac in a week, and _this_ is what those two focus on?' Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sayaka and Mikoto preparing to spare, while Akane and Ryoka were collecting rocks, most likely to practice their aim. The crackle of electricity behind her let her know that Hitomi was still attempting to perfect her aim, and Rika seemed to have been focusing on target practice.

She let out another sigh as she turned back to her materials, cracking her knuckles before she began assembling the modifications. With any luck, one week would be enough time for them to prepare at this rate.

* * *

Chris's sonic screwdriver released a harsh cry as he pressed the green tip against the terminal. After a moment, he released the trigger and gave the set of wires a soft tug, ensuring that they were welded to the new circuit board before focusing on another terminal. Finishing the final wire, he stepped back and stood up, wiping the nonexistent sweat from his brow before turning back to the dark computer screen. Rolling his neck as he stepped towards it, he pressed a button on the wall next to it, tapping the wall with anticipation.

With a soft beep and the whirl of a fan, Chris chanced a smirk before falling back into the metal chair, placing his cupped hands across the keyboard before looking back up at the blue command menu.

"All right." He muttered to himself before the room was filled with the tapping of keys. Enthusiastically, he swatted 'enter,' sending the command into the system as the whirl grew louder. "Let's get this place back in shape."

Slowly, several lights flickered on and off as panels moved around them to pull themselves back into position. Chris leaned back in his chair as he listened to the sound of the servos, the clunking of the panels and the flicker of the lights as the room around him, and the rooms around that room and the rooms around those rooms, began pulling themselves back together.

He spun around in his chair to get a look at the room, now with correctly aligned panels, bright lights, and a smooth floor. While the molds and scrapes and burs remained, he could easily fix those. After the Kampfers, of course. Wouldn't want them to come down and ruin it all. First the Kampfers, then his base, then… Then…

Then what?

* * *

 **This chapter was actually a bit more difficult to write, because it would always start to go in a direction I hadn't intended or found interesting. At one point during my half-hour of writing this, I actually** _ **removed**_ **around a thousand or so words, and made** _ **negative**_ **progress for the whole chapter. I also decided to use this chapter as an opportunity to reinsert a joke from the original version with Natsuru's powers; yes, I do still think they're explosions instead of fireballs.**

 **Also, I'm starting to get the impression that I might need to also rework the later chapters for the second arc.**

 **Anyway, that does it for this chapter, I'll see you all in the next update.**


End file.
